A nos souvenirs perdus
by Ataraxie
Summary: Après trois ans d'absence, Sirius Black revient finalement à Londres. Mariée à Ron, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de se souvenir des moments passés en sa compagnie. Parviendront-ils à se redonner une seconde chance ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Je sais, je n'ai pas terminé l'écriture de _S'aimer_, mais la fin est proche, le dénouement aura lieu dans deux ou trois chapitres, alors j'ai décidé d'entamer cette nouvelle histoire mettant en scène encore une fois mon couple préféré : Sirius/Hermione. L'intrigue se passe cette fois après Poudlard, cinq ans plus tard pour être précise.

_A nos souvenirs perdus_ s'attardera sur cette période, mais également sur des évènements ayant lieu trois à quatre ans auparavant. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle me plaît (déjà !). N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, ils me sont très utiles, surtout au début de l'écriture d'une nouvelle histoire !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Evidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à part Clara et Georges).

* * *

_Londres, 17 novembre 2003_

Le timide soleil de novembre brillait tant bien que mal sur Londres ce jour-là. Les températures avaient subitement chuté la nuit précédente, et c'est emmitouflée dans un long manteau rouge qu'Hermione arriva au Ministère. Elle libéra son nez, qu'elle avait caché dans son écharpe le temps du trajet, et put alors respirer librement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre l'ascenseur, son assistante se dirigea vers elle, une pile de documents dans les bras, l'air soucieux.

- Madame Weasley, nous venons de recevoir un dossier urgent concernant la fuite des Hippogriffes vers le Sud. Les gens sont inquiets, et...

- Donnez-les moi, Clara. Je m'en occupe dès ce matin, merci, dit-elle en se faufilant dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes, les bras désormais chargés à son tour.

En appuyant sur le bouton «4», elle se mit à penser à son beau-père, Arthur Weasley qui avait réussi à faire fléchir le Ministère concernant l'utilité des ascenseurs il y avait de cela quelques mois. Ils étaient toujours dans une phase d'essai, mais les sorciers s'accommodaient tant bien que mal à cette « nouvelle technologie » comme ils l'appelaient. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'ascenseur s'arrêta, et Hermione se dirigea vers son bureau, situé tout au bout d'un couloir aux murs rouges. Elle avait décidé personnellement de la couleur, et elle en était satisfaite depuis. Lorsqu'elle prit place dans son fauteuil, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui lui faisait face. 9h30 du matin. Avec un soupir, elle pensa à Ron qui devait très probablement encore dormir, épuisé d'avoir passé la nuit précédente à faire la fête. Il était rentré vers 5h30, alors que la nuit de sa femme touchait à sa fin. Il avait essayé de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais c'était peine perdue. Hermione avait ouvert les yeux dès qu'elle avait entendu la clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée, et essayait depuis de se rendormir, tant bien que mal. Il s'était couché sans un mot, et au bout de quelques instants, des ronflements profonds s'étaient fait entendre, la tirant définitivement de son sommeil. Hermione avait donc passé une heure à relire ses dossiers en retard, avant de se préparer pour une longue journée.

- Et elle promet d'être longue..., soupira-t-elle en feuilletant distraitement le dossier que venait de lui confier Clara.

Clara était une jeune fille vive et efficace. C'était pour cette raison qu'Hermione n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde lors de son entretien. Clara était l'assistante parfaite depuis, préparant au maximum les dossiers qu'elle transmettait à Hermione, élaguant les passages inutiles ou redondants, et elle rédigeait également les meilleurs notes de synthèse au monde. Hermione était satisfaite de son travail, et elles avaient même réussi, durant leurs trois années de collaboration hors-du-commun, à lier une amitié forte. Clara était là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin, et la réciproque était vraie.

Elle avait même été invitée au mariage de Ron et Hermione il y avait deux ans de cela, et avait tenu le rôle de la demoiselle d'honneur, au même titre que Ginny Weasley. Cependant, Clara continuait de la vouvoyer au travail, et de l'appeler « Madame Weasley ». Cela avait quelque peu dérouté Hermione au début, mais elle s'était finalement habituée à la situation. Dès la sortie du Ministère, Clara retrouvait _Hermione, _et leur amitié pouvait reprendre le dessus.

Le dossier épineux des Hippogriffes... Hermione pensait que la situation s'était améliorée avec le déploiement de filets qui empêchaient les créatures magiques de se poser au niveau des récoltes des agriculteurs, mais ils avaient finalement trouvé un subterfuge : se poser plus en avant ou plus loin, et ils se rendaient ainsi aux récoltes à pied, afin de les piller.

Cela faisait trois ans que la jeune femme travaillait au Ministère en tant que Directrice du cabinet relatif aux créatures magiques. Elle avait accepté de bon cœur, pensant que cela lui permettrait de défendre les créatures magiques, mais il lui était vite apparu qu'elle devrait plus souvent les contraindre que les aider. Et pourtant, elle aimait son travail, car, se disait-elle, elle était une des seules à faire preuve d'humanité vis-à-vis de ces créatures, ce qui n'était pas le cas de toutes les personnes qui étaient intéressées par son poste.

Beaucoup lui avaient dit de s'inspirer des dragons censés protéger les coffres forts à Gringotts, qui avaient finalement associés la douleur au bruit d'une cloche. Mais Hermione y était farouchement opposée. D'une part, cet acte était barbare à ses yeux, et juste la pensée de voir un Hippogriffe comme Buck souffrir parce qu'il essayait de se nourrir tant bien que mal la révulsait. Et d'autre part, ce genre de dispositif basé sur la souffrance animale n'était possible que pour un nombre limité de créatures magiques qui devaient êtres élevées et éduquées ainsi. Il était donc impossible de soumettre de cette façon des créatures libres. C'était le point qu'elle leur avait opposé dans un récent article paru dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_, où elle avait fait part à l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière des avancées qui avaient eu lieu et qui étaient sur le point de se concrétiser concernant la protection des créatures magiques. Elle avait eu de nombreux échos positifs, mais elle ne parvenait pas à oublier les critiques acerbes qui étaient également légion. Draco Malfoy par exemple n'avait pas hésité à faire le parallèle entre les créatures magiques et les Moldus, qualifiant son travail de « cause perdue ». En public, Hermione faisait bonne figure, mais intérieurement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester encore plus Draco, si cela était encore possible.

La solution la plus pacifique serait d'installer des barrières au sol à l'entrée de la zone problématique. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait s'attirer les foudres des défenseurs de l'écologie qui verraient d'un mauvais œil ces fils de fer qui dénaturaient la nature. Avec un soupir, Hermione but une gorgée du café que Clara déposait tous les matins sur son bureau quelques minutes avant son arrivée. Elle ne pouvait pas chasser les Hippogriffes du Sud, ni les cantonner à une région particulière, ce serait contre ses principes. Elle décida alors d'organiser une réunion avec tous les acteurs du monde agricole qui se plaignaient du pillage des Hippogriffes sur leurs terres. Avec un peu de chance, ils parviendraient à trouver une solution ensemble, se dit-elle sans y croire vraiment. Hermione rédigea donc une lettre type qui informaient de la tenue d'une réunion dans les locaux du Ministère dans un peu moins d'un mois, et la transféra à Clara qui se chargerait de la dupliquer et de l'envoyer aux principaux intéressés.

La matinée passa rapidement, et elle put, vers treize heures, prendre sa pause déjeuner. Elle enfila son manteau et retrouva Clara au rez-de-chaussée, puis elles se dirigèrent vers leur restaurant préféré, un italien qui faisait l'angle de la rue. Elles venaient ici plusieurs fois par semaine, et Hermione hésitait toujours entre leurs pizzas toujours parsemées de roquette et de parmesan et leurs pâtes exquises. Ce jour-là, elle opta pour un plat de lasagnes aux légumes, histoire de changer ses habitudes.

- « Alors, ce dossier sur les Hippogriffes ? Tu as décidé de faire une réunion, donc ?, demanda Clara, avant de goûter à son plat de pâtes aux champignons et aux tomates séchées, la recette du jour. « Ces pâtes sont à tomber, Hermione, vraiment.

- Je n'en doute pas, Clara, répondit-elle avec un sourire avant de continuer. Alors oui, une réunion dans trois semaines. Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne idée, tu connais comment tournent les réunions la plupart du temps... Entre ceux qui ne pensent qu'à leurs récoltes, ceux qui ne veulent que des indemnisations, ceux qui proposent purement et simplement de tuer les Hippogriffes... Il va falloir trouver une solution de compromis, comme toujours.

- Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûre. Sois ferme et intransigeante, et la solution s'imposera d'elle-même.

Hermione soupira et hocha la tête.

- Je l'espère. Notre dernier dossier a tourné au vinaigre après cette critique assassine de la _Gazette_... L'interview qui a suivi ce désastre a un peu aidé à redorer ma réputation, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant. Un dernier faux pas comme la dernière fois, et... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter encore la pression, Clara.

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Et puis, je doute franchement qu'un dossier comme la dernière fois se représente encore une fois. Par ailleurs, laisse-moi te dire que tu l'as très bien géré. Peu de personnes auraient pu prendre une décision aussi radicale que celle que tu as prise. Donner aux elfes de maison un statut à part entière était une très bonne idée, et l'avenir nous le confirmera. Et mange tes lasagnes, elles vont refroidir, conclut Clara avec un regard vers son assiette.

- Tu as raison. C'était un dossier qui me tenait à cœur, je n'ai pas à regretter ce que j'ai fait. D'ailleurs, je ne regrette pas le moins du moins la décision que j'ai prise. Je regrette juste le tollé qu'elle a suscité.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je change de sujet, mais comment vont les choses avec Ron depuis la dernière fois ?

Hermione soupira et se mit à jouer dans son assiette, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois que Clara abordait un sujet qu'elle voulait éviter.

- Comment dire... Rien n'a vraiment changé, il est toujours aussi distant. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi cependant. Il me dit souvent – enfin, quand il daigne me parler -, que les entraînements de Quidditch l'épuisent, et que la pression est forte dans ce milieu. Je peux le comprendre... Son équipe ne pointe qu'à la cinquième place du tournoi pour l'instant, et nous sommes presque à la moitié de la saison, soupira-t-elle.

- Certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour traiter sa femme comme il le fait, j'espère que tu es d'accord avec moi.

- Je sais... Et puis, cela fait presque un an que la situation s'est dégradée...

- Depuis que Ginny a annoncé sa grossesse, finit Clara à sa place.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdue dans ses pensées à l'évocation de la grossesse de son amie. Ginny avait donné naissance à une magnifique petite fille il y avait un peu plus de cinq mois, et Hermione avait été à ses côtés pendant la majeure partie de l'accouchement. Harry était à l'étranger ce jour-là, l'enfant ne devant venir au monde que deux mois plus tard. Il avait écourté son déplacement à Los Angeles dès qu'il avait su, mais tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas pu assister à la naissance de sa fille, Aurora. La petite fille, grande prématurée, avait survécu, pour la plus grande joie de ses parents et de ses proches. Elle était adorable, et Hermione aimait passer du temps avec elle. Mais pas assez pour vouloir un enfant de son côté. Ron s'était renfermé sur lui-même depuis qu'ils en avaient parlé, suite à l'annonce de la grossesse de sa sœur. Persuadé que sa femme voudrait un enfant, il lui en avait parlé avec enthousiasme, sans penser qu'il allait se retrouver face à un mur. Hermione ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant, pas maintenant, et il était possible qu'elle n'en veuille jamais.

Depuis, son mari s'était éloigné d'elle, découchant régulièrement, sans qu'elle n'ose lui parler. Elle avait peur que la discussion s'oriente à nouveau vers l'enfant qu'il désirait tant mais qu'elle ne voulait pas lui donner.

- Je continue à penser que vous devriez en parler, Hermione. Un couple ne peut pas survivre sans discussion lorsque les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu..., murmura son amie.

- Je suis d'accord, Clara. Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Le dialogue est rompu depuis trop longtemps, j'en ai bien peur.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard. Donnez-vous une autre chance, et je suis sûre que tout ira pour le mieux. S'il n'avait plus de sentiments pour toi, il serait parti depuis longtemps.

Hermione sourit aux mots de son amie, et but une gorgée de vin rouge.

- Tu as certainement raison. Mais dis-moi, comment se passent les choses avec Georges ?

- Ohhhh... Bien... Je veux dire, ça ne fait que deux semaines, il ne se passe rien de _concret_, si tu veux tout savoir, mais il est gentil, attentionné. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'apercevoir de son existence pendant deux longs mois, dit-elle en rougissant.

Georges était nouveau au Ministère. Il était le directeur adjoint du bureau national des lois magiques, et Hermione l'appréciait beaucoup. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait invité à un de ses déjeuners avec Clara il y a un peu plus d'un mois, et elle n'avait été qu'à moitié étonnée de voir son assistante tomber sous le charme du jeune homme. Car charmant, il l'était. Il était grand, brun, et cultivait une barbe de trois jours qui lui allait à merveille. Ses grands yeux émeraudes avaient fini par avoir raison de Clara, qui n'avait pas tenu longtemps avant d'accepter son invitation à dîner, deux jours plus tard. La petite brune ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa vie privée, mais Hermione pouvait voir à son expression que Georges était sur la voie de son cœur, définitivement.

- Tu m'en vois ravie. Georges est très gentil, je suis heureuse de voir que les choses fonctionnent bien entre vous, vraiment.

Les deux jeunes femmes finirent leur repas, et retournèrent ensuite vers le Ministère afin de continuer leur journée. Sur le court chemin qu'elles devaient emprunter, Hermione acheta une _Gazette du Sorcier_, comme elle le faisait tous les jours. Bien qu'elle en recevait toujours un exemplaire à son domicile le soir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'acheter avant de retourner travailler. Cela lui permettait de se déconnecter d'une certaine façon du travail avant de reprendre sa journée. Alors qu'elle dépliait la Gazette afin de lire les gros titres, son visage s'assombrit. Clara le remarqua tout de suite, et questionna son amie.

- Hermione, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Cette dernière croisa le regard de Clara, et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, tout va bien, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je me demande juste pourquoi je continue d'acheter ce torchon alors que j'en reçois tous les jours à la maison, quelle idiote, finit-elle en jetant le journal dans la poubelle.

Intriguée, Clara voulut jeter un coup d'oeil au journal que son amie venait de jeter, mais cette dernière la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'entrée du Ministère.

- Nous avons beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, Mademoiselle Saddler, en avant !

**XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Paris, 17 novembre 2003_

Sirius Black n'osait pas sortir de sa chambre d'hôtel. Un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre confirma sa crainte : une horde de photographes se tenait en bas, n'attendant qu'une chose : qu'il sorte. Il avait bien pensé à transplaner, mais il était trop fatigué pour ça, et être désartibulé était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait à cet instant. Il venait de faire neuf heures de vol pour venir à Paris, et la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de se reposer. Mais la presse en avait décidé autrement. Le retour de Sirius Black dans le monde des sorciers devait très sûrement faire vendre, se dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à la une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ du jour. Une ancienne photo de lui lors de son acquittement cinq ans plus tôt mangeait une grande partie de la page du journal, et une petite légende se trouvait en bas.

**SIRIUS BLACK EST DE RETOUR !**

_L'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, acquitté il y a quelques années du meurtre de James et Lily Potter, est de retour dans le monde des Sorciers. Ce dernier n'avait plus donné de signe de vie depuis trois ans, et... Suite page 6 de ce journal._

Sirius soupira. Il avait voulu avoir un retour discret, et ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur le sol parisien, il avait reçu une lettre de son filleul, Harry.

« _Cher Sirius, _

_Je viens tout juste de recevoir ta lettre où tu m'apprends que tu es de retour parmi nous, après tant d'année d'absence. J'espère par ailleurs que mon hibou te trouvera, où que tu sois. Je ne peux pas te décrire à quel point je suis heureux de te retrouver ! J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter, tant d'évènements ont eu lieu en ton absence. Mais en même temps, j'ai tant à savoir de la vie que tu as mené loin de nous pendant tout ce temps. J'espère que nous nous retrouverons vite. J'habite chez toi – quoique tu dises, c'est toujours ta demeure – au Square Grimmaurd, avec Ginny. Je garde les autres nouvelles pour le moment où je te serrerai dans mes bras._

_Harry Potter. _»

Depuis, il lisait et relisait cette lettre, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait l'attendre comme nouvelles après trois ans d'absence. Il avait totalement coupé les ponts avec le monde magique ce jour-là. Ce jour de fin septembre où il avait décidé de partir, laissant juste une lettre pour Harry. Il se souvenait encore des mots qu'il avait posé sur un bout de parchemin, parchemin qu'il avait laissé sur la table à manger de la cuisine.

« _Cher Harry, _

_Tu te demanderas peut-être où ton vieux parrain est parti. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Parfois, nous devons prendre des décisions difficiles afin d'avancer. Parfois, nous devons partir pour mieux revenir. Ne me cherche pas, Harry, j'ai décidé de prendre mes distances avec le monde magique pour quelques temps. Je reviendrai, sois en certain. D'ici là, vis ta vie, et vis la bien. Tu ne pourrais pas me rendre plus heureux._

_Sirius Black_ »

Il avait fait le tour du monde depuis ce fameux jour de septembre. Il avait passé plusieurs mois en Amérique du Sud, cherchant l'hospitalité quand il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, créchant dans des endroits pas toujours très fréquentables. Son plus beau souvenir restait l'Australie, où il avait vécu un an, auprès d'une famille exquise qui l'avait hébergé. Et puis le Japon et sa belle Osaka, la Thaïlande et finalement l'Inde. Il y a un mois, il avait enfin décidé de retourner à Londres. Il avait pris cette décision sur un coup de tête, comme cela avait été le cas quand il avait décidé de partir. Il sentait que son filleul avait besoin de lui. Sirius s'était soudain senti coupable. Égoïstement, il avait abandonné Harry, encore une fois. Il était temps pour lui de rétablir les choses.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 15H10. Son train pour Londres était dans moins de deux heures. Il soupira et prit sa valise, prêt à affronter la horde de photographes qui l'attendaient de pied ferme. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il enfila ses lunettes noires afin de protéger ses yeux des flashs qui crépitaient déjà, et sorti de l'hôtel en baissant la tête. Partout autour de lui, les questions fusaient.

- Monsieur Black, pourquoi avez-vous quitté Londres il y a trois ans ? Est-ce encore lié aux soupçons de meurtre de vos amis Potter ?

- Monsieur Black, quelle est la raison de votre retour ?

- Comment cela se fait-il que personne n'ait pu vous contacter ?

- Monsieur Black, un sourire s'il-vous-plait...

Sirius traversa la foule comme il le pouvait, et parvint à monter dans un taxi qui attendait devant l'hôtel. Il n'avait pas répondu aux multiples questions que les journalistes lui avaient posées. Il ne s'était pas préparé à toute cette médiatisation, et pourtant, il aurait du. Il était difficile pour lui d'oublier ces années passées à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Et même s'il avait été blanchi, certains journalistes en mal de sensation se faisaient toujours un malin plaisir de lui remémorer cette partie de son existence qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier. A 43 ans, il avait finalement réussi à tourner la page, son voyage aux quatre coins du monde l'ayant aidé à faire table rase du passé. Il devait être un sacré masochiste pour vouloir retourner là où tout avait commencé, pensa-t-il. Mais parfois, il faut affronter son passé pour pouvoir aller de l'avant. C'est ce qu'il avait appris des différentes personnes qu'il avait côtoyées pendant ces longues années loin de chez lui. Et c'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione arriva chez elle sur les coups de 21 heures. Comme prévu, la journée avait été longue, et elle était pressée de prendre un bon bain chaud afin d'évacuer la tension qui s'était accumulée. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau dans l'entrée, et après avoir posé ses clés sur le guéridon près de la porte, elle se dirigea vers le salon, où se trouvait Ron. Ce dernier était allongé sur le canapé devant la télévision, et zappait sans discontinuer. Hermione poussa un soupir. Ron et Arthur avaient fait connaissance avec ce « bijou de technologie » comme l'appelait Arthur lors d'une visite familiale chez les parents de la jeune femme un an auparavant. Ils étaient tout de suite tombé sous le charme, et Ron avait décidé, à son plus grand désespoir, qu'une télévision leur était indispensable. Depuis, il passait son temps libre à végéter devant l'écran lorsqu'il n'était pas sur un stade de Quidditch.

- Oh, tu es rentrée, lança-t-il sans un regard pour elle.

- Je ne pensais pas finir aussi tard, mais j'ai eu une réunion de dernière minute avec le...

- Ce n'est pas très grave. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Hermione se figea. La même question franchissait ses lèvres les soirs où il daignait être présent pour le dîner. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait été à la maison toute la journée, et qu'il aurait pu faire un effort au moins pour cette fois. Mais Ronald n'était pas du genre à prendre des décisions, il préférait tout déléguer à Hermione, c'était plus simple ainsi. Hermione se débarrassa de son cardigan, et lui répondit.

- Il reste de la dinde que j'ai cuisiné hier soir au frigo. Ne m'attends pas, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Elle s'enferma rapidement, et s'adossa contre la porte froide. La situation devenait intenable, et elle ne savait pas si elle allait supporter ça encore longtemps. Le détachement de son mari à son égard, sa non-implication... Tout contribuait à lui faire perdre espoir. Hermione s'approcha lentement du lavabo, au-dessus duquel trônait un immense miroir. Elle observa ses traits et remarqua que son maquillage avait légèrement filé, comme tous les soirs. Elle s'empara d'un coton qu'elle imbiba d'eau micellaire avant de le passer sur son visage. Ici, elle aimait retrouver les habitudes qu'elle avait dans le monde moldu. Elle aimait ces rituels, qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être en vacances perpétuelles chez ses parents. Ron se moquait souvent des crèmes qu'elle utilisait, typiquement moldues, ou encore de son obsession du fer à lisser. Mais Hermione ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle aimait ces objets, qui donnaient un côté terre-à-terre à sa vie. Ils la rassuraient, en quelque sorte.

Après avoir démaquillé l'ensemble de son visage, elle ouvrit les robinets d'eau chaude et d'eau froide, renversa un peu de gel douche dans l'eau et se déshabilla entièrement en attendant que la baignoire se remplisse. Relevant ses cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique, elle pénétra dans l'eau tiède au bout de quelques instants, Hermione laissa échapper un soupir lorsqu'elle s'allongea complètement dans la baignoire, grisée par cette sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait. Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié le livre qu'elle avait commencé il y avait de cela quelques jours, et qu'elle lisait toujours dans son bain du soir. « Je le continuerai demain... », se dit-elle en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'eau chaude.

Les souvenirs de la journée commençaient à émerger dans son esprit, et elle se souvint plus particulièrement du moment où elle avait acheté la Gazette du Sorcier en sortant du restaurant avec Clara. Elle se souvint de ce pincement au cœur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait lu la première page qui titrait « **Sirius Black est de retour !** ».

- Sirius..., laissa-t-elle échapper.

Il avait disparu trois ans plus tôt, et n'avait plus donné de signe de vie depuis. Elle avait bien essayé de lui envoyer une invitation pour son mariage avec Ron, mais son hibou lui était revenu deux semaines plus tard, la lettre au bec. Elle n'avait pas insisté, se disant que c'était finalement pour le mieux. De toute façon, elle ne l'avait invité que par décence vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami à l'époque. Rien ne l'aurait mis plus mal à l'aise que de le revoir.

Hermione ferma alors les yeux, se remémorant des souvenirs qu'elle avait tant bien que mal essayé d'oublier depuis quatre ans...

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

_Square Grimmaurd, 13 juillet 1998_

_- A votre réussite aux ASPIC !, s'époumona Sirius Black, un verre de champagne à la main._

_Réunis autour de la table basse du salon, l'ensemble des Weasley, Harry et Hermione levèrent leurs verres à l'unisson. Un sourire était dessiné sur tous les visages, et rien n'était plus beau que de fêter une réussite collective. Bien sûr, la hiérarchie avait été respectée : Hermione avait obtenu les meilleurs résultats, validant l'ensemble de ses matières avec un Optimal dans neuf des dix matières, et Ron et Harry se disputaient la deuxième place, avec sept matières validées chacun sur les neuf qu'ils avaient passées. _

_Molly et Arthur ne pouvaient être plus fiers, surtout après l'abandon de Fred et George trois ans auparavant. Certes, leur boutique fonctionnait plutôt bien, mais en tant que mère, Molly ne pouvait que regretter de ne pas avoir vu ses deux fils obtenir leur diplôme de la prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie. _

_Pour l'occasion, Hermione avait enfilé une robe rouge assez courte, formée d'un corset sans bretelles pour le haut, et d'une jupe en tulle qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes. Pour compléter sa tenue, elle avait opté pour des escarpins noirs, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter son choix. Elle avait pensé qu'ils allaient tous êtres sur leur 31 pour l'occasion – Merlin, on ne fête qu'une seule fois ses ASPIC ! -, et elle s'était totalement trompée. Ron avait décidé de mettre son éternel pantalon ainsi qu'un débardeur, et Harry avait fait de même. Même Ginny n'avait pas fait d'effort supplémentaire, à son plus grand désespoir. Hermione avait finalement aperçu Sirius qui avait pour l'occasion mis un costume, et s'était détendue. Elle n'était pas la seule à être « trop » habillée, et cela la rassurait. _

_Elle porta à ses lèvres la coupe de champagne, et en but une gorgée. La sensation n'était pas des plus agréables, mais elle s'y habitua rapidement. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent d'elle, et lui posèrent la question qui les démangeait depuis plusieurs heures. _

_- Alors Hermione, commença Harry, as-tu décidé de ce que tu allais faire maintenant que nous avons nos ASPIC en poche ?_

_- Harry et moi avons déjà décidé, si cela t'intéresse, renchérit Ron, l'air visiblement excité. _

_- Pas vraiment les garçons, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Je suis tentée par plusieurs choses à vrai dire. J'ai la chance de pouvoir faire tout ce que je veux avec les résultats que j'ai obtenu, et j'ai juste peur de faire le mauvais choix. Vous rendez-vous compte, je peux suivre une formation à Saint-Mangouste afin de devenir Médicomage en chef, je peux aussi prendre la tête d'un département du Ministère si cela me chante, ou encore aller à l'étranger pour peaufiner mes connaissances en Potions et devenir Maître dans quelques années... Je dois dire que tout ce choix me fait un peu peur, conclut-elle. _

_- Pour tout te dire, je te vois très bien au Ministère, Hermione. Je pense que tes livres te manqueront à Saint-Mangouste, tu as toujours été plus cérébrale que pratique. Mais je peux me tromper, temporisa Harry. _

_- Tu n'as pas tort, Harry... Mais dites-moi, que comptez-vous faire ? _

_- Nous sommes acceptés pour une formation prestigieuse pour devenir Aurors !, s'exclama Ron. _

_L'ayant entendu, l'ensemble des invités se tournèrent vers eux, et Molly accourut pour prendre Ron et Harry dans ses bras. _

_- Oh, je suis tellement contente, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point mes chers garçons ! Deux Aurors dans la famille, quelle joie !_

_Depuis plusieurs années, Molly considérait Harry comme son fils. Elle faisait preuve d'une plus grande réticence vis-à-vis d'Hermione, mais cette dernière ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle avait toujours ses parents auprès d'elle, au contraire d'Harry, et c'était bien là le plus important. _

_Sirius s'avança également vers le trio, et serra Harry dans ses bras après que ce dernier fut libéré par Molly. _

_- Bravo mon garçon, ton père aurait été fier de toi, j'en suis persuadé._

_Il serra par la suite la main de Ron, et se tourna vers Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres. _

_- Et toi, Hermione ? Une idée du parcours idéal ?_

_- Pas vraiment, j'hésite toujours entre différents secteurs, je me donne l'été pour réfléchir. _

_Sirius hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, puis s'approcha légèrement d'elle, comme pour leur donner un peu d'intimité au milieu des éclats de voix des Weasley. _

_- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le dire plus tôt, mais... Très belle robe, Miss Granger, murmura-t-il à son attention._

_Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, non sans avoir oublié le clin d'oeil qu'il lançait systématiquement à ses « proies » comme il aimait les appeler, et la jeune fille sentit une vague de chaleur envahir son corps, rougissant ses joues par la même occasion. Venait-il de lui faire un compliment ? _

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX**

- Hermione !

La voix de Ron la sortit de sa torpeur, et elle se redressa rapidement dans son bain qui commençait à devenir froid. Pestant contre elle-même, elle se releva rapidement et enfila un peignoir brodé d'un écusson de la maison Gryffondor en sortant de la baignoire. Elle sortit de la salle de bain dans cette tenue, et se dirigea vers le salon, où elle trouva Ron dans la même position qu'elle l'avait laissé : affalé dans le canapé.

- Je t'appelle depuis au moins dix minutes, bougonna-t-il, ne la regardant toujours pas.

- J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, désolée...

- J'ai eu le temps de dîner. Je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose dans la salle de bain, me voilà rassuré.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, fascinée par la réaction de son mari. Il pensait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, et pourtant il n'avait pas daigné venir directement devant la salle de bain pour cogner à la porte, se contentant de l'appeler de loin. Charmant, se dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la table basse où il avait laissé son assiette et ses couverts sales. Elle les emmena dans la cuisine et les mit dans l'évier, avant de prendre un yaourt qu'elle mangea rapidement, appuyée contre le plan de travail.

Sans un mot pour Ron, Hermione se rendit ensuite dans leur chambre afin de se changer pour la nuit. Il était déjà presque 22 heures, et elle était épuisée. Elle se glissa doucement dans leur lit, et, bercée par le bruit de la télévision, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX**

_Square Grimmaurd, 17 novembre 2003_

Il était presque 22 heures, et Aurora ne dormait pas encore. Ginny avait pourtant passé en revue tous ses besoins, et ils avaient tous été satisfaits. Pourtant, la petite fille de cinq mois ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Dans ces moments-là, Ginny passait très souvent le relai à Harry qui arrivait toujours à calmer leur fille, mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Au moins, il avait une bonne raison cette fois-ci : il était allé chercher Sirius à la gare, et ils n'allaient pas tardé à rentrer.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Ginny se leva du fauteuil qui se trouvait près du berceau d'Aurora, sa petite merveille dans les bras, et s'efforça de la bercer encore une fois. Au bout de quelques minutes, la petite fille aux cheveux noirs commença à fermer les yeux, et finit par rejoindre les bras de Morphée alors que la porte d'entrée à l'étage inférieur s'ouvrit. Ginny déposa doucement Aurora dans son berceau, priant pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas, et, voyant qu'elle dormait toujours du sommeil du juste, elle s'éclipsa, rejoignant Harry et Sirius.

Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, Ginny eut un mouvement de recul à la vue du parrain de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il avait... Changé. L'expression de son regard était la même, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer son évolution physique. Il avait tout d'abord troqué ses cheveux mi-longs pour une coupe courte, qui était aujourd'hui parsemée de fins cheveux blancs. Son visage, d'habitude si lisse, était mangé par une barbe de plus de trois jours qui lui allait particulièrement bien, faisant ressortir ses yeux gris. L'homme lui adressa un sourire en posant sa valise sur le sol, et Ginny se dirigea vers lui afin de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Bienvenue chez toi, Sirius, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille alors qu'elle le libérait de son étreinte.

- C'est également chez toi, ma chère Ginny.

Harry adressa un regard interrogateur à sa femme, et elle hocha la tête, son signe pour lui faire comprendre que leur fille s'était déjà endormie. Harry se tourna alors vers son parrain.

- Je t'avais parlé d'une nouvelle dans ma lettre, et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de t'en parler. Je voulais que tu la vois. Suis-moi.

Intrigué, Sirius suivit Harry qui montait à l'étage, Ginny sur ses talons. Ils longèrent un long couloir, qui avait été repeint comme le nota Sirius, et poussa doucement une porte qui se trouvait sur la gauche. Harry l'incita à ne faire aucun bruit en posant un index sur sa bouche, et ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de la petite fille qui dormait paisiblement.

Sirius s'approcha sans bruit du berceau, et dévisagea l'enfant qui avait la tête tournée vers lui. Au bout de quelques instants, il se retourna vers son filleul et Ginny, et eut une expression indéchiffrable, entre la joie et l'incompréhension. Après qu'ils furent sortis de la chambre, Sirius laissa exploser sa joie.

- Vous deux ? Vous avez eu une petite fille ?

Harry prit délicatement Ginny par la taille, et hocha la tête.

- Elle s'appelle Aurora. Elle a cinq mois, et je n'aurais pas pu avoir une fille aussi adorable, crois-moi. C'est un ange.

- Je suis heureux pour vous, vraiment. Elle est magnifique dit-il en posant une main paternelle sur l'épaule de son filleul.

Tout en discutant de leurs nouvelles responsabilités de parents, Ginny et Harry se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sirius qu'ils avaient rénové un an plus tôt. Ce dernier trouvait la rénovation tout à fait à son goût, la pièce lui paraissant encore plus grande qu'à l'accoutumée.

- As-tu quelque chose de prévu demain soir, Sirius ?, demanda Harry alors que son parrain s'était assis sur son lit, et avait fait venir sa valise à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Non, rien de prévu. Pour tout te dire, j'avais prévu de m'enfermer ici pendant un bout de temps, histoire que tout le battage médiatique autour de mon retour à Londres se calme... Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en pensant soudain à Aurora.

- Pas du tout, je te rappelle que c'est ta maison également, répondit Harry avec un sourire bienveillant. Tu ne seras donc pas contre un petit dîner à la maison afin de célébrer ton retour comme il se doit ?

- J'en serai même ravi, Harry.

- Très bien, je vais donc prévenir Molly et Arthur, ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Passe une bonne nuit, repose-toi bien, conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la porte en compagnie de Ginny.

- Ron et... _Hermione _?

Sirius avait-il bien entendu ? Harry fronça les sourcils, et se souvint d'un détail qui remontait à déjà quatre ans.

- Oh, oui, tu ne le sais sûrement pas, mais Hermione est revenue de son voyage quelques semaines après ton départ. Quel dommage que vous ne vous soyez pas croisés avant que tu ne partes. Elle a essayé de te contacter il y a deux ans, mais, comme mes lettres, la sienne est revenue quelques temps plus tard. C'était à l'occasion de son mariage avec Ron.

Sirius fit en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître devant Harry et Ginny, et leur adressa un sourire forcé.

- Très bien. Vivement demain soir alors, il se trouve que j'ai raté beaucoup de choses pendant mon absence...

Harry et Ginny le laissèrent finalement seul, et Sirius s'allongea sur son lit, le regard fixé au plafond. Elle était donc revenue... Peut-être avait-elle attendu son départ pour finalement retourner auprès des siens, qui sait ? Cette pensée lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche, et c'est tourmenté qu'il ferma les yeux afin de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

_Square Grimmaurd, 13 juillet 1998 _

_Hermione ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Il était déjà deux heures du matin, et le champagne coulait toujours à flot. Molly et Arthur était rentré avec quelques uns des enfants Weasley, laissant Harry, Ron, Ginny, Sirius et elle-même seule. Molly avait fait promettre à Ginny de ne pas se saouler, ce que la jeune fille avait accepté en se servant une autre coupe de champagne, au plus grand malheur de sa mère. _

_Sirius avait commencé à raconter des anecdotes sur sa vie amoureuse, au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione, mais à la plus grande joie de Ron et Harry qui écoutaient avec attention ses conseils. Très souvent, le parrain d'Harry lui lançaient des regards équivoques lorsqu'il racontait les passages les plus graveleux de ses histoires « d'amour », et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Que cherchait-il ? Voulait-il la séduire ? Si c'était le cas, il était à mille lieux de réussir, et elle comptait bien le lui faire savoir dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'être une de ces bécasses qui pavanaient à son bras et qui disparaissaient encore plus vite qu'elles n'étaient apparues. Elle était Hermione Granger, pas une vulgaire fille qu'il croisait dans un bar, se dit-elle en se levant afin de prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Elle avait assez bu comme ça pour ce soir._

_Alors qu'elle ouvrait le robinet d'eau froide afin de se servir, elle sentit une main se glisser sur sa hanche, et fit tomber le verre dans l'évier, verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Furieuse, elle se retourna et croisa le regard plein de malice de Sirius Black à quelques centimètres de son visage. _

_- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne afin de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée._

_Elle retira rapidement sa main de la sienne, comme brûlée, et lui adressa un regard assassin. _

_- Je n'ai rien, merci._

_Sirius l'observa, et il lui trouva soudain une ressemblance avec une biche égarée. Elle baissa rapidement les yeux, cherchant un échappatoire, mais il avait posé ses deux mains sur le rebord de l'évier, ne lui laissant aucun espace pour s'échapper. Elle s'avança légèrement, réduisant l'espace entre eux._

_- Pourrais-je partir ?, demanda-t-elle en le regardant effrontément._

_Le regard de Sirius s'abaissa pour rencontrer ses lèvres, et lorsque la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'il regardait cette partie de son visage, elle ne put s'empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça ?, se demanda-t-elle en se maudissant intérieurement. Sirius sourit légèrement en voyant cette réaction de la jeune fille, et se mit à parler dans un murmure. _

_- Un baiser, et je te laisse partir, princesse._

_Hermione fronça les sourcils, comme interloquée et choquée par sa proposition. Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas, et elle se rendit compte qu'il ne blaguait pas. Il attendait vraiment qu'il l'embrasse, pensa-t-elle en pesant le pour et le contre. Elle finit par couper la poire en deux, et déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue. _

_- Voilà. Puis-je partir maintenant ?, dit-elle en croisant les bras, signe pour elle que la discussion était terminée._

_- Après vous..., conclut Sirius en la laissant passer. _

_Hermione se dirigea vers le salon, furieuse. Mais elle était surtout furieuse contre elle-même. Pourquoi avait-elle cédé ? _

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX**

_Londres, 18 novembre 2003 à l'aube_

Hermione se réveilla en sueur. Ce rêve lui avait paru tellement réel... Et pour cause, se dit-elle en se passant une main sur le front, ces moments, elle les avait déjà vécus, et avait décidé de les enfouir au fond de sa mémoire des années auparavant. Pourquoi venaient-ils la hanter seulement maintenant ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec le retour de Sirius à Londres ? Elle ne voulait pas y croire, et pourtant, l'annonce de son retour lui semblait bien réel. Pour son plus grand malheur.

* * *

Petite coquille dans mon premier chapitre, nous sommes en 2003, et non en 2002. Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre, qui pose un peu plus les choses.

Les prochains chapitres auront également la même forme : un moment présent, mis en parallèle avec un évènement passé. C'est une nouvelle forme d'écriture que je tente, j'espère que vous allez y adhérer. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire connaître vos réactions, je n'aimerais pas commencer quelque chose qui ne vous plaît pas. :)

A très vite !

PS : **S'aimer** me manque déjà, dingue. :'D


	3. Chapter 3

Clara venait de prendre place dans son bureau, adjacent à celui de sa supérieure, lorsque George frappa à la porte, deux cafés à la main, et un sourire sur les lèvres. Clara se leva rapidement, et se dirigea vers lui afin de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres, et lui prendre un des cafés qu'il tenait à la main, en le remerciant.

- Je pensais que nous n'avions rendez-vous que ce soir.

- Mmh, bonjour à toi aussi, répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir, consciente de son manque de manières. Elle jouait distraitement avec ses dossiers, comme pour cacher sa gêne. Clara avait toujours eu du mal avec les hommes, et encore plus quand elle les trouvait plus qu'attirants. Ce qui était le cas avec George, _malheureusement_. Ce dernier semblait toujours s'en amuser, mais elle savait que c'était toujours le cas au début. Ils se lassaient généralement d'elle au bout de quelques mois, excédés par son manque de confiance en elle.

Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi, lui répétait souvent George. Deux jours auparavant, il lui avait dit à quel point il la trouvait belle, intelligente, intéressante... Clara rougit de plus belle en se souvenant des adjectifs qu'il avait utilisé pour la qualifier. Et ce regard intense qu'il posait sur elle à l'instant n'arrangeait pas ses affaires.

-Je passais juste pour te confirmer notre rendez-vous de ce soir. J'ai réservé dans un restaurant à quelques rues d'ici. Je pensais que nous pourrions y aller vers 19h, l'heure à laquelle tu finis en temps normal, est-ce d'accord ?

Clara hocha la tête rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est parfait. Je t'attendrais dans le hall, ce sera plus pratique.

- Très bien. A ce soir alors, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était parti, et Clara retourna à son bureau, les jambes en coton. Ce fut le moment que choisit Hermione pour arriver. Elle passa devant le bureau de Clara sans lui adresser un mot, et cette dernière entendit la porte du bureau de la jeune femme claquer. Elle ne semblait pas être de bonne humeur.

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

Hermione avait décidé de ne pas sortir déjeuner ce jour-là. Elle commanda une salade qu'elle avala rapidement sur les coups de treize heures, et ne sortit pas de son bureau de la journée. Clara avait bien tenté de la joindre sur le téléphone qu'elle avait sur son bureau, mais elle n'avait pas daigné répondre, se contentant d'écouter les messages qu'elle lui laissait. Certains parlaient évidemment des dossiers qu'elle devait traiter, mais d'autres étaient bien plus personnels. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y répondre, pas maintenant.

Elle replongea son attention dans un dossier relatif à un Centaure qui rodait en ville de Londres depuis quelques semaines. Plusieurs témoignages y faisaient référence, et certains de ces témoins étaient des Moldus, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Hermione soupira, et se prit la tête entre les mains, déjà fatiguée par sa journée.

Avant qu'elle ne se rende au Ministère, elle avait reçu un hibou de la part de Ginny et Harry. Pressée, elle avait toutefois tenu à prendre connaissance de la lettre. Elle n'aurait pas du.

_« Chers Ron et Hermione, _

_Comme vous le savez sûrement, Sirius est revenu à Londres, et il vit avec nous au Square Grimmaurd. Pour fêter ces retrouvailles, nous vous invitons ce soir à dîner avec nous. Nous comptons sur votre présence à partir de 19 heures. _

_A ce soir, _

_Harry et Ginny »_

Ron dormait toujours lorsqu'elle avait pris connaissance de la lettre, et elle l'avait laissée en évidence sur la table basse afin qu'il puisse la lire à son réveil. Évidemment, ils devraient se rendre au dîner, et elle devrait le revoir après ces quatre années loin de lui. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite à cette pensée, et elle ferma les yeux afin de se reprendre. _Tout va bien se passer_, se dit-elle sans trop y croire. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui dire après tout ce temps ? Elle pria pour qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas seuls, rien ne pourrait être pire que cela. Tout s'était toujours déroulé alors qu'ils étaient seuls, mieux valait ne plus tenter le diable, plus maintenant...

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX**

_Square Grimmaurd, 18 juillet 1998_

_Hermione était seule dans la bibliothèque_ _qui se situait au rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Elle avait pris place dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient près d'une échelle posée contre une étagère afin d'accéder plus facilement aux ouvrages. Elle n'avait pas voulu sortir avec Ron, Harry et Ginny qui avaient décidé d'aller tester un nouveau bar qui venait d'ouvrir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait profiter de leur absence pour commencer la lecture d'une fiction de Bernadette de Tisieux, une auteure bien connu du monde des sorciers. Elle en était au deuxième chapitre lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit. Hermione tourna rapidement la tête, et aperçut Sirius dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le petit sourire qu'il abordait toujours en sa présence depuis quelques jours. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle opta pour la solution de facilité : elle se détourna de lui, et reprit le cours de sa lecture. _

_Sirius l'observait intensément. Il devait avouer que la jeune sorcière ne lui était pas indifférent. Il avait commencé à lui porter une plus grande attention lorsqu'elle était revenue presque trois semaines plus tôt. Elle avait passé une semaine avec ses parents, avant de les rejoindre au Square Grimmauld. Il l'avait trouvée... Différente. Elle avait définitivement grandi, prenant quelques centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle, et il transpirait d'elle une certaine assurance qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle auparavant. Elle l'intriguait plus que de raison, et il voulait savoir pourquoi. Ses formes s'étaient développées, devenant plus voluptueuses avec le temps, et il devait dire la vérité : elle était devenue une jeune fille très attirante pour le play-boy qu'il était. _

_Car Sirius n'avait pas renié son passé de séducteur lorsqu'il avait été libéré d'Azkaban, bien au contraire. La soudaine célébrité qui était venue avec sa libération avait contribué à son charme, en quelque sorte. Les femmes lui étaient plus réceptives, pour son plus grand plaisir. Bien sûr, il tenait à rester discret, mais il ne disait jamais non aux plaisirs de la chair. La vie était trop courte pour s'embarrasser de sentiments. A 38 ans, il voulait enfin profiter pleinement de ce que la vie lui offrait. _

_Et la vie semblait vouloir lui offrir Hermione, se dit-il, un sourire sur le visage. _

_Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille, et posa ses mains sur le dos du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise. Il la sentit sursauter légèrement, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il décida alors de faire le tour du fauteuil et de se planter devant elle. Au bout de quelques instants, elle releva les yeux vers lui, excédée. _

_- Je peux t'aider, Sirius ?_

_Sa voix était dure, presque méprisante. Il se dit alors que la méthode qu'il utilisait depuis plusieurs jours pour parvenir à ses fins n'était pas la bonne : la jeune fille n'était pas une proie facile, loin de là. _

_- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, tout simplement. Je n'aime pas te savoir seule, rien de bon arrive lorsque l'on est seul._

_Hermione se figea. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, vraiment ? Elle le dévisagea longuement, et il lui parut sincère, pour une fois. Elle s'efforça alors de lui adresser un sourire. _

_- Tout va bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Et je suis très bien toute seule, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire._

_Cherchant un échappatoire, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la grosse horloge qui se trouvait près d'une étagère, à quelques mètres de là. _

_- Merlin, il est déjà une heure du matin. Je vais aller me coucher, dit-elle en se levant de son fauteuil._

_Sirius se décala vers la gauche afin de la laisser passer, et la suivit alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque. Ils montèrent silencieusement les marches de l'imposant escalier qui menait aux chambres. Arrivés sur le pallier, Sirius posa une main sur sa taille, la forçant à se retourner vers lui. Il l'attira doucement vers lui et déposa un simple baiser sur sa joue, non loin de la commissure de ses lèvres. _

_- Bonne nuit..., murmura-t-il avant de prendre la direction de sa propre chambre._

_Hermione ne bougea pas pendant de longues secondes, observant la porte fermée de la chambre du parrain de son meilleur ami. Puis, elle se rendit dans sa propre chambre, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Décidément, se dit-elle, Sirius Black n'était pas prêt à abandonner. Alors pourquoi avait-elle un petit sourire dessiné sur le visage ? _

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

Sirius s'était réveillé à quatorze heures. Pestant contre lui-même, il enfila rapidement un t-shirt et un pantalon, et descendit dans le salon. Là, il trouva Ginny qui jouait avec sa fille. _Aurora_, se rappela-t-il en se dirigeant vers elles.

- Bien dormi ?, lui demanda Ginny en notant sa présence.

Sirius se passa une main distraite dans les cheveux et prit place sur le canapé.

-Parfaitement bien. J'aurais préféré me réveiller plus tôt cependant, dit-il caressant doucement la main d'Aurora qui lui adressait un regard interrogateur.

A la lumière du jour, Sirius pouvait enfin contempler ses traits. Elle avait les cheveux noirs comme son père, mais les traits fins de sa mère. Ses yeux étaient cependant d'un vert profond. Elle avait hérité des yeux de Lily, sa merveilleuse grand-mère qui aurait été fière de savoir que son fils avait réussi à fonder une famille. A plus d'un titre, la relation qu'entretenait Ginny et son filleul lui rappelait celle que James et Lily entretenaient à l'époque. Ginny était rousse comme la mère d'Harry, alors que ce dernier ressemblait étrangement à son père. Et le fait de fonder une famille aussi jeunes étaient une autre chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et Aurora le lui rendit presque aussitôt.

- Elle est magnifique Ginny, vous avez fait un travail remarquable avec Harry.

- Merci. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber enceinte si vite, mais quand les choses arrivent...

- Elles arrivent toujours pour une bonne raison, conclut sagement Sirius.

Ginny hocha la tête, et reporta son attention sur sa fille qui semblait devoir être changée vu l'odeur qui émanait de sa couche.

- Tu m'excuses, Sirius, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit-elle en montant à l'étage avec Aurora dans les bras.

Sirius en profita pour faire le tour de l'immense salon. Peu de choses avaient changé depuis son départ précipité trois ans auparavant. La tapisserie était restée la même, les meubles avaient seulement changé de place... Il se dirigea vers la cheminée où étaient apparus des cadres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Avec un sourire, il prit dans ses mains une photo de Ginny et Harry, où la jeune femme caressait doucement son ventre rond. Harry la regardait amoureusement, tandis que sa compagne regardait fixement l'objectif. Son regard se posa ensuite sur une deuxième photo qui mettait en scène Aurora dans les bras de Ginny lors de ce qui semblait être le premier jour de la vie de la petite fille. Elle faisait une multitude de grimaces involontaires, et soudain Harry entra dans le cadre afin de la prendre des bras de sa mère.

Sirius fit un pas afin de tomber sur une photo qu'il aurait aimé ne pas voir : Ron tenait Hermione par la taille, et elle se tourna finalement vers lui afin de l'embrasser, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient plus clairs et étaient relevés en queue de cheval, dégageant sa nuque par la même occasion. Elle portait un collier, elle qui avait horreur des bijoux à l'époque, et ses traits étaient mieux définis. Elle n'était plus du tout la jeune fille qu'elle était à l'époque, elle était devenue une jeune femme éclatante de beauté. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de jalousie poindre en lui.

Sirius allait la voir ce soir, il en était persuadé. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle allait _peut-être_ refuser de venir dîner en sa présence. Elle s'était enfuie quatre ans plus tôt pour être le plus loin possible de lui, il était possible que les choses n'aient pas changé et qu'elle ne veuille plus le voir. Définitivement. Cette simple pensée le tourmentait, et pourtant, il se disait que les choses seraient plus simples s'ils ne se voyaient pas.

_Vivement ce soir_, se dit-il sans le penser vraiment.

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

Deux coups.

- Hermione. Ouvre s'il-te-plaît.

Deux autres coups.

Il était 18h45, et Hermione se leva à contre-coeur de son siège afin d'aller ouvrir à Clara. Cette dernière la fixait d'un air indéchiffrable, avant que sa supérieure ne s'efface de l'embrasure de la porte afin de la laisser entrer. Elle referma la porte derrière elle tandis qu'Hermione reprenait place à son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ?

Clara ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom lorsqu'elles travaillaient ensemble. Hermione comprit dont que la jeune femme lui demandait ce qui se passait... Personnellement.

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, Clara. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit-elle en continuant à signer des papiers qu'elle comptait transmettre le lendemain.

- J'espère quand même que ta mauvaise humeur n'est que passagère. On se voit demain alors, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie, visiblement excédée par le comportement d'Hermione.

Hermione soupira, et se leva rapidement.

- Clara, attends... Je suis désolée pour aujourd'hui, vraiment... Pour me pardonner, veux-tu déjeuner avec moi demain ? Je t'invite.

Clara lui adressa un sourire, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Très bien. Je pourrais te raconter ma soirée avec George dans ce cas-là, nous dînons ensemble ce soir.

Passe une bonne soirée alors. Et salue George de ma part, conclut-elle alors que son amie se faufilait dans le couloir.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, et commença à ranger ses affaires. Une heure plus tôt, Ron lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui dire qu'il la retrouverait devant le 12, Square Grimmaurd à 19 heures. Elle n'avait donc pas le temps de rentrer prendre une douche, pour son plus grand malheur. Hermione sortit alors un miroir de son tiroir, et entreprit de reposer un peu de crayon autour de ses yeux, et de refixer son rouge à lèvres couleur framboise. Elle adressa une grimace dépitée à son reflet avant d'enfiler son manteau noir et son écharpe bleu marine. Elle prit ensuite l'ascenseur, et arrivée devant les portes du Ministère, elle transplana.

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

Sirius faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il avait passé un temps fou à choisir sa tenue, et avait finalement opté pour un pull à col châle bleu marine et un jean brut. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son allure générale dans le miroir, et ne fut que moyennement satisfait. Certes, sa coiffure courte le rajeunissait légèrement, et il avait égalisé sa barbe, ce qui lui donnait un air faussement désinvolte. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre les rides qui couraient le long de son visage, près de ses yeux et qui étaient un indice quant à son âge. A 43 ans, il n'était plus le jeune homme fringant d'il y avait déjà deux décennies.

18h55. Il entendait Ginny et Harry qui mettaient une touche finale aux préparatifs de la soirée, et regretta de ne pas avoir pu les aider. Il s'était bien sûr proposé, mais Harry lui avait opposé un non définitif. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius prépare une fête qui lui était personnellement dédiée. Sirius avait bien essayé de s'imposer, arguant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un dîner, mais ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Il avait donc passé la majeure partie de l'après-midi à l'étage, et avait pu ainsi se faire couler un bon bain chaud qui l'avait aidé à s'aérer l'esprit. Mais maintenant, il était l'heure de descendre et d'affronter ses anciens démons.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre afin de descendre, Sirius entendit la porte d'entrée sonner. Il eut le temps d'arriver en bas des escaliers avant que Ginny n'ouvre la porte, Aurora dans les bras. Il entendit des petits cris de joie, des embrassades. Il vit Harry se diriger également vers la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Sirius n'était pas assez près pour voir ou entendre ce qui se passait exactement, et il ne se sentait pas prêt d'avancer. Il attendit alors sagement près du canapé que les invités se montrent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron se dirigeait vers lui, un air soulagé sur le visage.

- Sirius, bon sang, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !, On te pensait mort, dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

Sirius le serra maladroitement contre lui, partagé entre la joie de voir un ancien ami et l'impression d'avoir contre lui son rival.

- Toujours entier, Monsieur Weasley, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil à son attention.

Son regard s'égara derrière Ron, mais il ne vit aucun signe d'Hermione. Avait-elle décidé de ne pas venir finalement ? Une vague de soulagement l'envahit quelques secondes, mais ce ne fut rien comparée à la vague de malaise qui le submergea un instant plus tard.

Elle avait émergé du hall d'entrée, et rien ne l'aurait préparé à une pareille vision. Ses cheveux châtains clairs cascadaient sur ses épaules, et elle portait une longue robe taille empire rouge du plus bel effet. La lueur dans ses yeux n'avait pas changé, et il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. _Hermione_.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, et il put voir cette lueur de défi vaciller dans ses yeux. Elle avait peur de lui, peur de ce qui allait se passer. Alors, il se tint à une distance raisonnable, et la salua d'un signe de tête.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, Hermione, dit-il doucement à son attention.

Hermione déglutit difficilement, et le salua également.

- Bonsoir, Sirius.

* * *

La suite, si vite... Il est deux heures du matin et je n'arrive pas à dormir alors j'en profite pour la poster. Dans le prochain chapitre, évidemment, le dîner principalement, avec ses péripéties.

Ne jugez pas Sirius trop vite, il n'est pas si méchant au fond (juste idiot. Comme tous les garçons. :D). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que ces flash-backs ne vous ennuient pas trop...

A très vite !


	4. Chapter 4

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le regard de Sirius sur elle la mettait mal à l'aise, et pourtant, Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à baisser les yeux. Elle le dévisagea également, portant son regard sur ses cheveux plus courts qu'auparavant, sur la fine barbe qui mangeait ses joues désormais. Tout était réel maintenant, elle le voyait enfin après quatre ans loin de lui.

Elle avait envie de tendre une main vers lui, de le _toucher_, de s'assurer qu'il était bien là, mais Harry la sortit de sa torpeur.

- Molly et Arthur m'ont annoncé il y a une heure qu'ils ne pourront malheureusement pas être des nôtres ce soir. Que diriez-vous de prendre place dans le salon afin de prendre l'apéritif ?

Ginny, qui était près d'Hermione, lui donna Aurora, avant de disparaître dans la cuisine afin de ramener les boissons. Hermione adressa un sourire à la petite fille qui avait au moins le mérite de détourner son attention de Sirius. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'oeil, alors qu'elle prenait place dans le canapé qui donnait sur la cheminée. Il s'était installé dans un fauteuil, laissant Ron s'asseoir près de sa femme. Ce dernier posa une main possessive sur sa jambe et Hermione lui jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur. Il avait cependant l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses : en privé, il ne lui adressait même pas un regard, mais en public, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rappeler à toute l'assistance qu'Hermione était sa _femme_.

Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de détacher son regard de la main posée sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Ron sembla s'en apercevoir, car il laissa échapper un petit rire.

- N'est-ce pas, Sirius ? Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour, Hermione et moi finiront ensemble ? Deux ans de mariage sans nuage, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa femme.

- Sans nuage..., répéta ironiquement Hermione en caressant le dos d'Aurora qui avait pris une de ses mèches de cheveux dans la main.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit Sirius, qui cherchait le regard d'Hermione.

Cette dernière se leva finalement pour déposer la petite fille dans son parc à jouets situé près du canapé. Aurore fit entendre quelques soupirs de mécontentement avant de tomber sur sa girafe préférée. Le dos tourné aux deux hommes qui avaient chacun à leur façon marqué sa vie, Hermione ferma rapidement les yeux et respira profondément. Elle ne pouvait rien laisser paraître devant eux, et surtout pas devant son mari. Certes, les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle l'aurait voulu entre eux, mais elle avait toujours un espoir d'arranger les choses...

Sans un mot pour eux, elle rejoignit Harry et Ginny dans la cuisine, sans s'apercevoir du regard brûlant de Sirius qui la suivait.

- N'est-ce pas fabuleux d'être de nouveau ensemble, comme il y a cinq ans ?, lui lança Ginny alors que la jeune femme entrait dans la cuisine.

- Oui, c'est parfait..., murmura Hermione en picorant un bout de saumon.

Ginny reporta son attention sur son amie, fronçant les sourcils.

- Quelque chose te tracasse, Hermione ? Tu ne sembles pas être dans ton assiette aujourd'hui.

- Oh, tu sais, les dossiers s'accumulent à cette période de l'année, lâcha en se forçant à sourire.

La jeune rousse hocha la tête, et continua de remplir les verrines restantes. Harry déposa les verrines déjà prêtes dans un plateau et emmena le tout dans le salon, suivie par Hermione qui ne désirait pas continuer cette conversation avec Ginny. Certes, il y a cinq ans, ils étaient tous ensemble. Et tout était _presque_ fabuleux.

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

_Square Grimmauld, 22 juillet 1998_

_- J'ai décidé de commencer mon apprentissage de médicomage à la rentrée._

_Hermione avait finalement décidé de se lancer et de leur annoncer la grande nouvelle. C'était le bon moment : Ron avait appris la veille qu'il avait été pris dans une grande équipe de Quidditch, et avait donc décidé de ne pas débuter sa formation d'Auror avec Harry dans un mois. Tout le monde voyait son avenir prendre forme, et elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et de suivre son cœur qui lui disait de se tourner vers la médecine plutôt que vers la politique et l'administration. _

_Tous furent étonnés de son choix. Harry le premier, lui qui lui prédisait un avenir au Ministère quelques jours plus tôt. Cependant, ils la félicitèrent tous, sauf Sirius qui était resté debout à quelques mètres d'elle. Lorsque ses amis retournèrent à leurs préoccupations, il se dirigea finalement vers la jeune fille, un sourire aux lèvres. Hermione ne recula pas, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire... Ou lui faire. _

_- J'ai toujours su que tu choisirais la passion à la raison... J'espère que c'est également le cas pour... D'autres domaines, dit-il avant de rejoindre Harry et Ron qui allaient débuter une partie d'échecs._

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX**

Plus tard dans la soirée, il se rendirent à la salle à manger afin de commencer le dîner. Hermione évitait soigneusement Sirius, qui lui essayait tant bien que mal de garder le sourire. L'expression fermée qu'abordait Hermione à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard n'arrangeait pas les choses, mais il arrivait toutefois à faire bonne figure.

- Alors Sirius, quelle fut ta première destination ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était l'Amérique du Sud... J'ai eu quelques missions là-bas il y a deux ans, dit Harry alors que Ginny finissait de servir les plats.

- Exact, Harry, l'Amérique du Sud. L'Argentine pour être plus précis. J'y ai passé deux mois, et j'ai pu compter sur l'hospitalité des habitants. Cette escale m'a définitivement ouvert les yeux sur le monde moldu, je dois l'avouer. Tout est beaucoup plus simple dans le monde sorcier.

- Ne m'en parle pas..., lui répondit Ron. Hermione insiste toujours pour que les choses soient le plus « moldu » possible à la maison, et c'est parfois un réel enfer...

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, et se mit à découper soigneusement sa viande. Trop soigneusement au goût de Sirius, qui préféra ne pas en rajouter afin de ne pas envenimer la situation.

- Cela dit, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce mode de vie. Cela m'a permis de me déconnecter totalement et de refaire peau neuve, si je peux dire ça ainsi.

- Tu ne t'es jamais vraiment justifié concernant ton départ d'ailleurs, tenta Harry.

- Et je ne le ferai pas aujourd'hui, Harry, désolé. C'était un concours de circonstances qui m'a amené à prendre cette décision. J'aurais voulu ne pas la prendre, mais parfois, les choses arrivent...

- Et elles arrivent toujours pour une bonne raison, finit Ginny, repensant à leur conversation du matin.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire et hocha la tête. Hermione se mit à le regarder fixement, des souvenirs lui revenant soudain en tête.

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

_14 août 1998, Square Grimmauld_

_Il était trois heures du matin. Excédée par la chaleur qui régnait dans sa chambre, Hermione avait finalement décidé d'aller prendre une douche froide, espérant que cela la calme et qu'elle puisse enfn dormir. Ron et Harry dormaient déjà dans les chambres adjacentes, et Sirius avait découché. Pour ne pas changer, pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. _

_La main sur la poignée, Hermione entendit un bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Essayant d'habituer ses yeux à la pénombre, elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de distinguer quelque chose. Elle pesta intérieurement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait laissé sa baguette sur son lit. _

_Un autre bruit se fit entendre, plus proche que le premier cette fois. Soudain, elle entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait au craquement des marches de l'escalier, et une seconde plus tard, elle put distinguer les traits de Sirius qui venait de monter à l'étage. La lumière du couloir s'alluma automatiquement, et Hermione put voir l'éternel sourire qu'il arborait en sa présence. _

_- Que fais-tu si tard autre part que dans ton lit, Hermione ?_

_- Je... Je voulais prendre une douche... _

_- Un coup de main peut-être ? _

_Elle se mit à rougir comme une tomate, et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour écourter cette conversation qui lui rappelait des moments qu'elle voulait oublier. Elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte derrière elle quand Sirius s'interposa. _

_- Attends..._

_Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle désormais. Elle pouvait sentir la légère odeur d'alcool qui embaumait son haleine, et elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il en profita pour ouvrir un peu plus la porte. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune fille, et Hermione se surprit à faire de même. Sirius essayait de la séduire depuis plus d'un mois, et elle sentait ses barrières céder une à une à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard brûlant sur elle. Elle s'en voulait tellement, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passerait si elle le laissait arriver à ses fins. A 18 ans, presque 19 ans, elle n'avait jamais connu les sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir, à son plus grand désarroi. Alors, elle le laissa s'approcher un peu plus, et elle ne put que fermer les yeux quand ses lèvres se posèrent avec douceur sur les siennes. _

_Le baiser qu'il échangèrent ne dura que quelques secondes, et pourtant, Hermione eut un mal fou à redescendre sur Terre. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Sirius la regardait fixement. _

_- N'oublie jamais que les choses arrivent toujours pour une bonne raison..._

_Sur ces paroles, il l'avait laissée seule.  
_

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

Réentendre ces mots cinq ans plus tard lui semblait incongru. Sa surprise n'avait pas échappé à Sirius qui lui rendit son regard, intrigué par sa réaction.

Ce fut Aurora qui brisa ce moment. La petite fille se mit à pleurer, et Sirius se leva instinctivement pour la prendre dans ses bras, étant le plus près du parcs à jouets qu'ils avaient fait rouler jusqu'à la salle à manger pour la surveiller. Il prit précautionneusement la petite fille dans ses bras, et elle se calma aussitôt. Alors qu'elle était prête à aller prendre sa fille, Ginny ne bougea pas, laissant Sirius s'en occuper.

- Elle t'adore déjà, Sirius, lui dit-elle alors qu'il venait de reprendre place à table, Aurora sur les genoux. Je pense que Sirius vient de te ravir la place de préférée dans le cœur de ma fille, Hermione.

Hermione se força à sourire, mais elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Sirius. Il s'occupait admirablement bien d'Aurora, à sa plus grande surprise. La petite fille avait passé une main curieuse sur son visage, et elle fut étonnée de sentir sa barbe piquer sous ses doigts. Elle les retira rapidement, faisant sourire tous les invités.

- Ah, votre fille ne semble pourtant pas apprécier ma barbe, je vais peut-être devoir la raser, dit Sirius en souriant.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à fonder une famille, Sirius ? Il serait peut-être temps de te poser et d'avoir un enfant, non ?

Hermione sentit Ron se crisper à côté d'elle alors qu'Harry prononçait ces mots. Elle-même se sentait mal à l'aise, mais pour d'autres raisons.

- J'y ai pensé figure-toi, Harry. Plus d'une fois, pour être honnête. Mais l'occasion ne s'est jamais présenté. Peut-être que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la bonne partenaire, ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre plus vite et ses mains trembler légèrement. Elle rompit rapidement le contact visuel avec l'homme qui lui faisait face, et se leva, déposant sa serviette sur la table.

- Excusez-moi, je ne me sens pas très bien...

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la salle à manger, à la plus grande surprise de ses voisins de table. Même Sirius n'avait pas compris sa réaction. C'était _lui_ qui avait souffert de son départ le premier, alors pourquoi voulait-elle se faire passer pour la victime dans l'histoire ? Ginny se leva au bout de quelques secondes, et se mit à la recherche de la jeune fille. Un froid s'était installé entre les trois garçons encore à table, et ce fut Ron qui brisa le silence.

- Et donc après l'Amérique du Sud, ce fut l'Australie ?

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

- Hermione, est-ce que tout va bien ?

La voix de Ginny traversa la porte de la salle de bain, parvenant à ses oreilles. Hermione essuya rapidement ses larmes, comme prise en flagrant délit, mais n'alla pas ouvrir la porte.

- Oui, tout va bien Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Hermione ferma les yeux en priant pour que son amie n'insiste pas, et ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle entendit sa réponse.

- Très bien... Ne tarde pas trop, je risque de me faire du souci.

Des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent. Hermione prit une profonde respiration et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Tant pis pour son maquillage. Elle retint difficilement un sanglot au souvenir de la scène qu'elle venait de vivre. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Comment pouvait-il faire preuve d'aussi peu de compassion ?

Le voir avait été un choc pour elle. Quatre années sans pouvoir le toucher avaient été une torture. Avec le temps, elle avait fini par accepter l'idée de l'avoir perdu à jamais. Et maintenant... Tout lui revenait. Les bons comme les mauvais moments. Tout ce temps passé avec lui, cette année qui avait été la plus belle de toute sa vie... Tout. Mais elle devait relever la tête et ne pas tomber dans le piège. Elle devait continuer sa vie comme s'il n'était pas revenu, elle le devait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sécha les dernières larmes qui avaient marqué ses joues, et souffla avant de se diriger vers la porte. Le dîner n'était pas terminé.

* * *

Chapitre court pour aujourd'hui, je vais donc consacrer deux chapitres au dîner. Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples qu'elles ont l'air de l'être, mais cela fera l'objet d'autres flash-backs, vu que vous semblez y adhérer (ce qui me comble de joie !).

Et oui, je suis ma plus grande critique, **The Cat with Blue Eyes**... Je ne relis presque jamais mes écrits, je le fais juste quand je suis obligée de le faire pour ne pas commettre d'erreurs grotesques. Mais avec le recul, ce que j'écris me paraît toujours pas cool du tout, c'est dingue. :D

A très vite !


	5. Chapter 5

- J'ai terminé mon voyage avec l'Inde. C'était une belle parenthèse dans ma vie, j'ai rencontré des gens extraordinaires.

Hermione venait de reprendre place à table alors que Sirius finissait son récit. Elle avait gardé les yeux baissés, de peur de croiser son regard et de perdre ses moyens, à nouveau. Les plats avaient été débarrassés en son absence, et ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle vit arriver le dessert. La soirée touchait donc à sa fin, et elle pourrait enfin rentrer chez elle. Alors qu'elle comptait les secondes, Ginny s'adressa à la jeune fille, tout en prenant Aurora des bras de Sirius.

- Hermione, pourrais-tu t'occuper des verres à champagne le temps qu'Harry coupe le gâteau ? Il est tard, et je vais essayer de faire dormir la petite demoiselle qui semble bien fatiguée, dit-elle alors qu'Aurora venait juste de bailler.

- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, à la recherche des verres.

Elle venait d'ouvrir les placards au-dessus de l'évier quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, la forçant à se retourner. Sirius Black se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, debout près de la porte de la cuisine. Hermione le toisa quelques secondes, avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ?

Sa voix avait claqué dans son dos, et elle put y déceler de la... _Colère _? Hermione continua de fouiller dans les placards, ne daignant pas lui répondre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était près d'elle, elle pouvait sentir sa présence. Pourtant, elle ne se retourna pas et ne répondit pas.

- Ma présence te dérange ?

Elle lui jeta un rapide regard du coup de l'oeil, et parvint à mettre la main sur les verres à champagne qu'elle déposa sur le plan de travail.

- Tu es chez toi, Sirius, je ne vois pas en quoi ta présence me gênerait. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, dit-elle en tentant de prendre précautionneusement les verres sans les briser.

La main de Sirius se posa soudainement sur la sienne, envoyant une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Elle se raidit, les yeux baissés sur l'endroit où leurs peaux se réunissaient. Il ne l'avait pas touchée depuis quatre ans. _Quatre longues années_.

- S'il-te-plaît, Hermione...

La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui et elle se rendit compte qu'il semblait aussi perdu qu'elle l'était.

- Que veux-tu, Sirius ?

Soudain gêné, Sirius ôta sa main, et la passa dans ses cheveux, nerveusement.

- Je veux juste te parler. Que dirais-tu de déjeuner demain ?

- Je ne peux pas, je... Je déjeune avec mon assistante.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de déjeuner avec lui, ni demain, ni _jamais_. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne lui demande pas ce genre de chose, car elle savait qu'elle ne lui résistait que rarement. Il trouvait toujours les mots pour la convaincre.

- Alors pouvons-nous dîner demain soir ?

Hermione déglutit difficilement, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

- Je ne peux pas non plus, Ron... Ron a...

- Ron a un match demain soir, il me l'a dit tout à l'heure quand tu t'es éclipsée dans la cuisine pour m'éviter, répondit-il avec un sourire désabusé sur le visage. Alors ? A moins que tu ne trouves encore une excuse...

- Très bien, lâcha-t-elle rapidement, comme pour en finir. Je finis aux alentours de 19h au Ministère.

- Au Ministère, dis-tu ? Je pensais que tu étais encore à Saint-Mangouste, tiqua-t-il.

- Les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévues... Malheureusement.

Sirius hocha la tête, et s'empara des verres à champagne. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine, Hermione sur les talons, quand il se retourna pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Tu ne l'es peut-être pas, et je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais... Je suis heureux de te revoir après tout ce temps, Hermione, murmura-t-il à son attention avant de retourner dans la salle à manger.

Hermione resta plantée dans la cuisine quelques secondes, encore sous le choc de leur discussion. _J'aimerais l'être également, j'aimerais tellement..., _pensa-t-elle en rejoignant les autres invités.

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

- Quelle soirée !, lâcha Ron en enlevant ses chaussures.

Hermione se dirigea vers leur chambre, et enfila sa nuisette bleu nuit. Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulé sans encombre, et Sirius ne lui avait plus adressé la parole après leur discussion dans la cuisine. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi elle avait accepté de dîner avec lui le lendemain. Elle aurait du lui dire non, lui dire clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas au lieu de se cacher derrière des excuses improbables. Mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui dire non...

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

_Square Grimmaurd, 25 août 1998_ _– 15 heures_

_Hermione était allongée sur le canapé, un livre posé sur l'estomac, tandis qu'elle en feuilletait un deuxième, un crayon à la main. Son apprentissage commençait dans une semaine, et elle voulait être parfaitement au point. Elle avait appris la veille le nom de son tuteur pour l'année à venir, et elle n'aurait pu être plus comblée : il s'agissait du Docteur Johnson, un des plus grands médicomages de sa génération. Il était spécialisé en pédiatrie, mais touchait à tous les domaines. Son apprentissage n'en serait que meilleur, à son plus grand plaisir. _

_Elle soulignait distraitement une phrase importante concernant l'hygiène à avoir au sein de l'établissement lorsque Sirius descendit les escaliers, visiblement prêt à sortir. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur lors qu'il s'aperçut de sa présence. _

_- Que fais-tu ici alors qu'il fait beau dehors ? Harry et Ron sont encore à la maison ?_

_- Non, ils sont sortis il y a une heure pour acheter des glaces. J'ai préféré rester pour prendre de l'avance sur mon apprentissage. Je suis un peu nerveuse pour tout te dire..., lâcha-t-elle en se redressant dans le canapé. _

_Sirius prit place près d'elle, et caressa distraitement sa jambe nue. Elle portait une petite robe d'été verte de circonstance étant donné la chaleur qui régnait autant dehors que dedans. Au grand étonnement de Sirius, Hermione ne semblait plus vouloir l'éviter. Avait-il finalement réussi à la faire céder ? Il n'en était pas persuadé, et se contentait toujours d'approches douces... Mais suggestives. Il devait avouer qu'il était fier de lui sur ce coup-ci. Faire céder Hermione Granger, la jeune et douce amie de son filleul n'était pas si simple, et Ron aurait pu en témoigner. Pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard, il avait essayé de se rapprocher de la jeune fille, mais elle l'avait toujours repoussé. _

_Et aujourd'hui, lui, Sirius Black, avait réussi à faire céder les barrières qu'elle érigeait contre la gent masculine. Etait-ce ce compliment le soir où ils avaient fêté leurs diplômes qui avait joué en sa faveur ? Il penchait pour pour le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé alors qu'il revenait d'une fête un peu arrosée. Bien sûr, il aurait pu ramener une fille ce soir-là, mais son instinct lui avait dit de rentrer seul, et ce qu'il avait eu en retour était à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait laissé au bar cette nuit-là. C'était même mieux, se dit-il en se remémorant le baiser qu'il avait déposé sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et son air interdit lorsqu'il l'avait quittée. _

_Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu avoir d'elle, il se demandait si elle allait céder... Entièrement. Il était un homme, un homme avec des besoins, et Hermione était majeure maintenant. Elle allait même fêter ses 19 ans dans un peu plus d'un mois, alors... _

_Là, allongée dans le canapé, les jambes nues, elle lui apparaissait encore plus désirable que d'habitude. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de relever sa robe le long de son corps et de s'allonger sur elle, entre ses jambes... La jeune fille si pudique et réservée ne l'était pas autant qu'elle voulait le faire croire au premier venu, il le savait. La lueur dans son regard disait autre chose que les paroles qui s'échappaient de sa bouche quand elle tentait de lui résister. Qu'allait-elle faire s'il remontait doucement sa main le long de sa jambe ? Curieux de le savoir, Sirius remonta du bout des doigts vers son genou, puis laissa sa main dériver le long de sa cuisse._

_A sa grande surprise, Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle gardait son regard fixé dans le sien, stoïque. Pourtant, il pouvait la sentir trembler légèrement sous sa main. Était-ce du désir ? _

_Au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione entrouvrit les lèvres, et sa poitrine se souleva plus rapidement au rythme de sa respiration. Que faisait-il ? Et pourquoi ne l'arrêtait-elle pas ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle se sentait bien dans ce canapé, avec la main de cet homme sur elle, la caressant comme elle n'avait jamais été caressée auparavant. Elle avait passé deux mois à l'éviter, et voilà qu'elle le laissait la toucher aussi intimement. Pourquoi lui ? C'était la question qu'elle se posait tous les soirs dans son lit, lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à dormir, hantée par des images qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir en tête. Des images qui se rapportaient toujours à lui, quoiqu'elle fasse. Il était le seul qui pouvait lui faire ressentir des choses aussi intenses, elle devait l'avouer. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dix jours auparavant n'avait pas calmé ses envies, loin de là,cela les avait démultipliées. Maintenant, elle avait besoin de plus, elle avait besoin... _

_Elle se figea lorsque Sirius s'avança vers elle, sa main remontant encore plus haut le long de sa cuisse. Instinctivement, elle ouvrit légèrement les jambes, afin qu'il se rapproche encore plus d'elle. Elle rougit de son audace, et elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un sourire de la part de l'homme qui était maintenant entre ses jambes, la main posée sur sa hanche. Il malaxait doucement sa peau, et ôta d'un geste rapide le livre qu'elle avait gardé sur son ventre. Sirius ne lui parlait pas, se contentant de s'exprimer par des gestes, et Hermione lui était reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait su quoi lui dire dans un moment pareil. Elle se contenta de le regarder tandis que son visage s'approchait encore plus du sien. « Merlin, il va m'embrasser... Encore », se dit-elle alors qu'elle pouvait déjà sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Elle baissa les yeux vers les lèvres de Sirius qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes, excitée par la main qui continuait son massage sensuel le long de son corps. Soudain, leur lèvres se rejoignirent, et Hermione ferma les yeux en passant ses bras autour du cou de Sirius. _

_Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement contre ses lèvres. Il était surpris de la voir se donner à lui avec aussi peu de pudeur. Il avait pensé qu'elle lui dirait non, qu'elle lui opposerait une résistance, et finalement, tout s'était passé mieux que prévu. _

_Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent parut durer une éternité. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius finit par reprendre le contrôle de la situation, et laissa glisser sa main vers l'entrejambe de la jeune fille. Il la sentit se raidir légèrement, mais il la fit se détendre en approfondissant leur baiser. Il commençait à la caresser doucement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un venait d'arriver. _

_Sirius se releva rapidement, et Hermione fit de même. Elle eut quelques secondes pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et ouvrir un livre qui traînait par terre avant que Ron et Harry ne fassent irruption dans la pièce, chacun avec deux glaces à la main. _

_- Ce marchand de glace était IN-TROU-VA-BLE. Je crois qu'on a du faire le tour de Londres deux fois avant de le trouver. Vraiment..., dit Ron alors qu'il s'approchait de la jeune fille afin de lui donner la glace à la menthe qu'elle lui avait demandé de lui prendre._

_Elle s'en empara distraitement, et jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui venait de se lever. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans un regard pour elle, prenant au passage la glace que son filleul lui tendait. _

_- Merci Harry. Je ne vais pas être long, je serai de retour d'ici le dîner. A ce soir._

_Il fut dehors quelques secondes plus tard, la glace à la main. Elle aurait au moins le mérite de faire redescendre la température, pensa-t-il avec un sourire. _

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

Le réveil fut difficile le lendemain. Ron était parti tôt, car il devait se préparer pour son match de Quidditch du soir. Ils devaient impérativement gagner, et il était assez stressé par l'échéance. Hermione se rendit au Ministère sur les coups de 9 heures, et fut heureuse de voir Clara dès le matin. Cette dernière resplendissait, et Hermione était sûre que le dîner avec George y était pour quelque chose.

- Des choses à me dire, Mademoiselle Saddler ?, questionna-t-elle alors qu'elles prenaient l'ascenseur.

- Beaucoup de choses..., répondit Clara en rougissant. Mais je te garde les meilleurs moments pour le déjeuner.

- Très bien, je vais donc devoir ronger mon frein pendant toute une matinée... Gé-ni-al.

Arrivées au quatrième étage, elles se rendirent à leurs bureaux respectifs, et ne se revirent qu'à 13 heures afin de déjeuner. Ce n'est qu'une fois installées dans le restaurant qu'Hermione se permit de la harceler de questions.

- Alors ? Je veux TOUT savoir. Où êtes-vous allés ? Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée ? Et... Une bonne nuit ?, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Doucement, doucement. Commençons par le début... Nous sommes partis du Ministère ensemble vers 19h30, il avait un peu de retard cette fois. Il m'a emmené dans un restaurant très chic à quelques rues d'ici, vraiment, un rêve. La décoration était fabuleuse, pas trop riche mais pas trop minimaliste non plus. _Typiquement moldue_. Je te promets, Hermione, rien de sorcier dans ce restaurant, pas une once de magie. Mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, un peu de changement m'a fait du bien. George semblait être un habitué des lieux, il m'a même dit qu'il y allait lors des grandes occasions avec ses parents lorsqu'il était jeune.

Les parents de George étaient moldus. C'était sûrement pour cette raison que le courant était si bien passé entre lui et Hermione lors de leur rencontre. Hermione sourit à Clara, l'incitant à continuer son récit.

- Bref, je m'égare... Le dîner était fabuleux. Je ne parle pas que du repas, même s'il était fantastique, mais du dîner en lui-même. George était adorable, nous avons discuté pendant plusieurs heures. Même quand nous ne parlions pas, ce n'était pas... Gênant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Enfin, je me souviens de ce garçon avec lequel j'étais sorti il y a quelques mois... Grant, tu te rappelles ? Et bien avec Grant, les silences étaient... Horribles. J'avais toujours l'impression que l'un de nous deux allaient s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes. Ce n'est pas la même chose avec George, il est fabuleux. La soirée a été fabuleuse, tout est fabuleux, conclut Clara avec un sourire rêveur.

- Et la nuit a été fabuleuse également ?, lança Hermione avec un clin d'oeil à l'attention de son amie.

- On peut dire ça comme ça..., répondit Clara en rougissant violemment.

Hermione la félicita chaudement. Elle savait que Clara ne tombait pas facilement dans les bras d'un homme, et elle était contente de voir que pour une fois, elle avait fait confiance à son instinct. De plus, George était quasiment l'homme idéal, elle n'aurait pas pu tomber sur quelqu'un de mieux.

- Et ta soirée, Hermione ? En tête à tête avec Ron ?

- Non, pas vraiment... Nous étions invités par Harry et Ginny hier soir. Le parrain d'Harry était de retour après trois ans d'absence, il s'agissait en quelque sorte de fêter les retrouvailles, répondit Hermione en prenant une gorgée de vin.

- Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai lu un article à son sujet il y deux jours dans _La Gazette_. Ce même journal que tu avais jeté dans la poubelle si mes souvenirs sont bons...

- Oh... C'est possible.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, silence que Clara brisa.

- Tu ne sembles pas enchantée par son retour, je me trompe ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le serai pas. Je suis très heureuse pour Harry, Sirius lui avait manqué.

Clara aurait pu tomber dans le panneau et la croire, mais Hermione avait dit cela tellement rapidement qu'elle semblait avoir appris cette réplique par cœur. Pourtant, elle hocha la tête, sentant que son amie n'allait rien lui dire de plus. Elles mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'Hermione ne posa lourdement ses couverts dans son assiette.

- Je dîne avec Sirius ce soir, et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Clara put lire plusieurs choses sur le visage de la jeune femme : le stress tout d'abord, puis de la gêne. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus, c'est qu'elle pouvait également y lire de la _peur_.

- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans le fait de le voir ?

- Je ne sais pas... Tant de choses se sont passées autrefois, des choses que je voudrais oublier, et pourtant... Et il y a Ron, nous sommes mariés, mais rien ne va plus... Le timing est tellement mauvais, Clara, tellement...

Hermione ne lui avait jamais parlé de Sirius Black. A vrai dire, Hermione n'avait jamais parlé de son passé avec elle, elle ne connaissait que quelques anecdotes de ses années à Poudlard parce qu'elle avait entendu Ron ou Harry en parler. Elle était assez discrète sur son passé, et Clara ne voulait pas la brusquer.

- Tu comptes le voir malgré tout ?

- Oui, je pense... Il vient me chercher à 19 heures ce soir, je ne vais pas annuler quelques heures avant. J'espère juste que cela se passera bien, soupira-t-elle.

- Peu importe votre passé, je pense que le mieux est de mettre les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toute. Cela pèsera toujours sur vos relations si vous ne le faites pas.

- Les choses ne sont malheureusement pas si simples...

- Rien n'est jamais simple avec toi, Hermione, rien... ajouta Clara dans un rire.

Elle finirent de déjeuner en silence, tandis que toutes les pensées d'Hermione étaient tournées vers le dîner de ce soir. Elle avait hâte que cette journée se termine.

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

- J'attends Hermione Granger, dit Sirius à l'attention de la secrétaire au rez-de-chaussée du Ministère.

- Hermione Weasley, vous voulez dire, dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

- Oui, suis-je bête... Hermione _Weasley_.

Cela lui coûtait de parler d'elle comme étant une Weasley. A ses yeux, elle serait toujours Hermione Granger. Il l'avait connue ainsi, et il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il l'appelle Weasley.

Il était déjà 19h15, et elle n'était pas là. Il savait que les employés du Ministère n'avaient pas d'horaires fixes, et connaissant la jeune femme, il était plus que probable qu'elle ait un poste à responsabilité. Ce qui impliquait des horaires encore plus fluctuants.

Cinq minutes plus tard, et alors qu'il faisait les cent pas, il la vit sortir de l'ascenseur. Elle était encore plus belle que la veille. Son manteau entrouvert qu'elle venait sûrement d'enfiler laissait apercevoir une robe courte vermillon qu'elle portait avec des collants opaques et des talons rouges. Son écharpe était négligemment posée autour de son cou, et elle semblait gênée. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se força à lui sourire.

- Désolée pour le retard, je devais transmettre des documents urgents, je...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Le principal est que tu sois là, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione hocha la tête et marcha à ses côtés alors qu'il quittait le Ministère. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses bras. Elle avait l'habitude de le tenir par le bras alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, mais elle savait pertinemment que cela n'était plus possible. Alors elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, et le suivit.

- Où allons-nous dîner ?

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il y a un excellent restaurant à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Nous pouvons soit prendre un taxi, soit transplaner, à ta guise...

Ils venaient de s'arrêter près d'une petite ruelle déserte, et Hermione pesait le pour et le contre. Transplaner voulait dire contact physique avec l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, étant donné qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'adresse. Mais c'était le moyen de transport le plus rapide, et elle avait l'estomac dans les talons.

- Transplanons alors...

- Si tu veux bien me donner ta main.

Hermione l'observa quelques secondes, et finit par lui tendre la main. Il la prit délicatement dans la sienne, sans la quitter des yeux, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils n'étaient plus là.

* * *

Voilà la suite, déjà. :D (oui oui, enfin une fanfiction où je suis assez productive, assez rare pour être souligné...)

Les choses se précisent entre nos deux protagonistes, autant dans le passé que dans le présent... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

A très vite.


	6. Chapter 6

Ils réapparurent dans une petite ruelle pavée, à l'abri des regards. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers un restaurant situé non loin de là, et Sirius lui tint la porte afin qu'elle pénètre dans l'établissement. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau à l'accueil et Sirius fit de même. Ils furent ensuite dirigés vers la table qu'il avait réservé le matin.

- Tu semblais penser tout à l'heure que le restaurant n'existait plus, et pourtant, tu avais réservé, nota Hermione en s'asseyant.

- Pas du tout, je m'inquiétais juste de leur cuisine. Elle était exquise dans mes souvenirs, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit toujours le cas.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il faisait une comparaison entre elle et la cuisine, mais elle s'efforça de dissiper cette idée de son esprit tandis que le serveur leur donnait le menu. Il précisa que la viande du jour était un sauté de poulet aux légumes, et s'éclipsa, leur donnant le temps de choisir. La jeune femme profita de ce moment pour disparaître derrière son menu, dissimulant son embarras à Sirius. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ?

Elle finit par déposer son menu, s'étant décidé pour le menu du chef. Elle n'arrivait de toute façon pas à décider ce qu'elle allait manger, autant laisser carte libre au restaurant.

- Alors comme ça, tu travailles au Ministère maintenant ? Qu'est-il arrivé de ton envie de devenir médicomage ?

Hermione le vit déposer également son menu sur la table, et déglutit avant de lui répondre.

- Je... En revenant à Londres, je n'avais juste plus envie de continuer dans cette voie. L'apprentissage est long, et...

- Tu avais déjà fini une année, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Il ne te restait plus qu'une autre année, et tu aurais pu exercer sans contrainte.

- Certes. Mais les circonstances ont fait que j'avais envie d'entrer tout de suite dans le monde du travail, et le Ministère m'a donné cette opportunité. Je n'ai pas pu refuser.

- Tu semblais aimer ta formation pourtant...

Il se souvenait donc des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, lorsqu'elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur son apprentissage, qu'elle lui disait qu'elle avait trouvé sa voie. Il se souvenait de sa joie lorsqu'elle lui avait appris qu'elle avait validé haut la main sa première année, avec les félicitations de son tuteur, huit mois après son entrée à Ste Mangouste. Il se souvenait... Hermione le dévisagea, et lut de la provocation dans son regard. De la _provocation _? Pourquoi donc voulait-il la provoquer concernant ce sujet ?

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette année à Ste Mangouste. Mais j'ai finalement choisi la raison à la passion, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Auparavant, Sirius l'admirait pour avoir choisi la voie la plus difficile, mais pourtant la plus gratifiante. Travailler au Ministère était la solution de facilité pour la jeune femme, il le savait. Il savait également qu'elle ne mettait pas ses capacités au service de la bonne cause en choisissant ce métier, mais ce n'était pas à lui de juger son choix de carrière. Plus maintenant, pensa-t-il en lui posant la première question qui lui passait par la tête.

- Et que fais-tu donc de si... _Raisonnable_, au Ministère ?

- Je dirige le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Cela fait trois ans maintenant.

Sirius haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Et as-tu toujours ta lubie de protéger les elfes de maison ? Ce genre de revendication et le Ministère ne doivent pas faire bon ménage pourtant.

- J'ai laissé tomber cette cause..., répondit-elle en rougissant. Enfin, je suis toujours contre les méthodes utilisées par la plupart des sorciers, mais je me dois d'avoir un comportement neutre sur mon lieu de travail et dans les décisions que je prends. Malheureusement, je ne dirige pas le département de _protection_ des créatures magiques. Néanmoins, j'essaie d'instiller un peu d'humanité dans les décisions que je suis amenée à prendre, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Sirius hocha la tête, intrigué par la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Finalement, il pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait pas autant changé qu'il ne l'avait redouté. Elle était toujours aussi volubile lorsqu'elle s'attaquait à un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Cela pouvait être les créatures magiques, ou bien ses études à une certaine époque de sa vie. Même si son travail au Ministère ne semblait pas si palpitant, il était persuadé qu'elle se donnait toujours au maximum pour faire au mieux.

Le serveur revint finalement à leur table, et ils commandèrent. Sirius décida également d'opter pour un menu du chef et commanda également une bouteille de vin, et ils se retrouvèrent finalement seuls à nouveau. Hermione avait commencé à jouer nerveusement avec sa serviette, et Sirius posa sa main non loin de la sienne. Il vit la jeune femme sursauter, et elle lâcha subitement la serviette qu'elle déchiquetait consciencieusement quelques secondes auparavant. Elle reporta son attention sur lui.

- Quand es-tu revenue ?

Sirius avait posé cette question sans même y penser. A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas venir sur ce sujet tout de suite, il avait même pensé à aborder ce sujet en fin de soirée, lorsqu'ils auraient tous les deux assez bu pour être libres de parler des sujets qui fâchent. Il fut surpris d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche, et à la réaction d'Hermione, elle l'était tout autant que lui.

Hermione le regardait fixement, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Bien sûr, elle avait la réponse à sa question, mais elle était surprise de l'entendre. Naïvement, elle avait pensé qu'il aurait été possible d'avoir une relation saine avec Sirius sans ressasser le passé. Même quatre ans plus tard, il lui était difficile de parler de cette histoire à quiconque. Et encore moins à la personne qui était concernée.

- Je suis revenue quelques temps après que tu sois parti. En novembre plus exactement. Novembre 2000.

Sirius se mit à compter rapidement. Il était parti en septembre, ce qui lui avait laisser deux mois avant de revenir.

- Es-tu revenue parce que tu savais que j'étais parti ?

Au fond, il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse à cette question. Il ne voulait pas savoir qu'elle le détestait tellement qu'elle n'avait plus voulu le voir à l'époque. Il l'avait attendue si longtemps, mais elle n'était pas revenue. Elle n'était pas revenue pour lui.

- Non, bien sûr que non... A vrai dire, je ne savais pas que tu étais parti de Londres. Comme tu le savais peut-être, je n'avais plus de contact avec Harry, Ron... Je n'avais plus de contact avec personne pendant mon séjour à l'étranger. J'ai fait comme toi, en quelque sorte, dit-elle alors que les entrées arrivaient.

- Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?

Poser tant de questions ne lui ressemblait pas, et pourtant Sirius avait besoin de savoir. Il se disait que plus il en saurait, plus il lui serait facile de tourner la page, en quelque sorte.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de ressasser le passé ainsi, Sirius... C'est une période de ma vie que j'aimerais oublier, je... Je n'aime pas vraiment en parler.

- Tu me dois bien ça, Hermione... **TU** es partie sans un mot, **TU** as choisi délibérément de ne plus me donner de nouvelles du jour au lendemain. Je n'ose même pas te poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi hier soir, alors je te demande juste de répondre à celles que j'arrive à te poser.

Hermione se figea, découvrant finalement l'homme qui se trouvait derrière le masque qu'il avait si difficilement créé. Elle put voir, l'espace d'une seconde, la douleur qui le rongeait, et elle avait du mal à comprendre _pourquoi_. Pourquoi semblait-il si touché par son départ alors qu'il avait été à son origine ? Elle se décida toutefois à lui répondre.

- J'étais dans le sud de la France, chez ma tante.

- Nous avions contacté ta mère, et elle nous a assuré qu...

- Je lui avais dit de ne rien vous dire. De ne rien dire à personne. Elle était au courant, bien sûr, elle venait même régulièrement me voir, mais... Je ne voulais pas que l'on me trouve, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire. Pendant tout ce temps, ils avaient été si près de la retrouver, mais elle ne voulait pas l'être.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que l'on te retrouve ? Ta vie était ici, Hermione, je...

- Oui, je l'admets. J'avais une vie stable, j'étais en pleine formation, tout se passait à merveille. Mais parfois, certaines choses arrivent et changent tout. C'est ce qui s'est passé Sirius, et tu le sais mieux que moi.

Elle gardait son regard fixé sur lui, à la recherche d'une quelconque réaction de sa part. Réaction qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Oh, oui, _certaines choses arrivent et changent tout_, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ?, lâcha-t-il, un rictus sur le visage.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire. Quatre ans plus tôt, elle avait été étonnée par sa réaction, blessée, et elle avait préféré partir. Avec le recul, elle pensait qu'il aurait changé d'avis sur la question, mais l'air hautain qu'il prenait pour lui en reparler lui montrait bien que non. Il n'avait pas changé.

Elle reposa sa fourchette sur la table, et amorça un mouvement pour sortir de table. Comprenant qu'elle allait partir, Sirius posa sa main sur la sienne, et l'implora du regard.

- S'il-te-plaît, reste... Je n'aurais pas du dire cela, je... Tu as raison, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé. S'il-te-plaît, répéta-t-il.

La jeune femme se détendit légèrement, et finit par libérer sa main de celle de l'homme assis en face d'elle. Cependant, elle restait sur ses gardes. Elle avait appris en côtoyant Sirius qu'il pouvait changer d'attitude en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, et elle n'avait pas envie de subir un autre affront comme celui-ci de la part de l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie autrefois.

Après avoir picoré en silence quelques bouts de salade dans son assiette, Hermione s'efforça de relever la tête et d'affronter son regard. Sirius continuait de la dévisager, mais il ne disait rien. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire pour briser le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer entre eux. Elle choisit de s'aventurer sur un terrain neutre, tandis que le serveur venait les débarrasser de leurs plats.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu as beaucoup voyagé pendant trois ans...

- Oui, répondit Sirius en s'adossant à sa chaise. L'Amérique du Sud, l'Australie, l'Asie... Toutes mes escales m'ont appris un peu plus sur moi-même. Ce fut très enrichissant.

- Tu n'es pas allé en Amérique du Nord ?

- Non... J'avais prévu d'y aller avec quelqu'un en particulier dans le passé mais... Ça ne s'est pas fait.

Hermione déglutit difficilement, et des souvenirs lui revinrent en tête.

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

_Square Grimmaurd, 19 décembre 1998 _

_Hermione venait de faire descendre la chaîne hi-fi qu'elle avait fait venir de chez ses parents quelques mois plus tôt. Elle avait préféré la garder dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs mois, mais Sirius ne cessait d'être intrigué par cet objet, alors elle avait décidé de la mettre dans le salon, afin qu'il puisse en profiter également. « Et qu'il cesse de venir dans ma chambre à n'importe quelle heure de la journée pour écouter de la musique », pensa-t-elle en mettant un CD dans l'appareil. Sirius avait fait raccorder la maison en électricité, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune fille qui pouvait dorénavant utiliser ses appareils moldus. L'agent qui était venu pour le faire avait été quelque peu troublé par l'apparence de la maison et les choses surnaturelles qui s'y passaient, mais il n'avait fait aucune remarque. _

_Les premières notes d'une chanson qu'elle avait découvert chez sa tante lorsqu'elle était en vacances chez elle dans le sud de la France se mirent à envahir la pièce, et Hermione se mit à dodeliner de la tête en rythme. Sirius sortit de la cuisine en entendant la musique, et se mit à sourire en voyant Hermione danser gauchement devant la chaîne hi-fi. Il se glissa sans bruit derrière elle, et la prit par la taille afin d'accompagner son mouvement. Étonnée, Hermione sursauta, avant de se laisser aller dans ses bras, reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine. _

_- J'ai déjà entendu cette chanson..., murmura Sirius à son oreille._

_- C'est un groupe français et la chanson s'appelle New-York avec toi, je l'écoute souvent. _

_- Mmmh... _

_La chanson était sur le point de se terminer, et Sirius la fit se retourner afin qu'elle se retrouve face à lui. _

_- Un jour j'irai à New-York avec toi, Hermione, dit-il dans un sourire._

_- Vraiment, Monsieur Black ? Je dois dire que c'est une idée qui m'enchante particulièrement, répondit-elle en nouant ses bras autour de son cou. _

_- C'est décidé alors. Nous irons, ensemble. _

_Sur ces paroles, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. _

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX**

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête, comme pour effacer ces souvenirs de sa mémoire. Quand elle reprit pied, le plat de résistance se trouvait déjà devant elle. Elle remercia le serveur d'un sourire, et reporta son attention sur Sirius. Il ne semblait pas gêné par cette soudaine absence de la jeune femme, et semblait même perdu dans ses propres souvenirs. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, comme pour le notifier de sa présence, et il lui adressa un sourire avant d'entamer son plat.

- Tu es mariée à Ron, donc ?

- Oui... Nous nous sommes mariés il y a deux ans de cela.

- Un an après ton retour... N'était-ce pas un peu précipité ?

- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être. Nous avons décidé de nous marier six mois après mon retour. Tout est allé très vite à partir de ce moment, Molly a insisté pour que les noces aient lieu dans l'année, tu connais Molly..., dit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Effectivement, personne ne peut lui résister lorsqu'elle a une idée en tête.

- Donc nous avons décidé de nous marier fin août... C'était la période idéale pour Ron, le championnat n'avait pas encore repris, et il avait le temps de s'y consacrer. C'était une belle cérémonie, ajouta-t-elle en évitant son regard.

Sirius se résigna à manger le bout de viande qu'il venait de couper, même si son estomac n'était pas d'humeur à ingurgiter quoique ce soit. Le mariage de la jeune femme était la dernière chose dont il avait envie de parler, et il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir posé cette question. Et le malaise n'allait pas s'arrêter là, pour son plus grand malheur.

- Ron et moi, ce n'était pas... Ce n'était pas prévu, Sirius. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis revenue à Londres pour lui, ou que j'attendais ce moment depuis notre scolarité à Poudlard, je... J'étais seule quand je suis rentrée à Londres, désespérément seule, et Ron... Et bien, Ron était là, et il était celui que j'avais toujours connu. Harry n'était là que par intermittence, et je dois avouer que, même si je l'aime beaucoup, j'ai partagé moins de moments avec Ginny qu'avec son frère auparavant. Alors, je...

- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, Hermione, surtout pas à moi. Notre relation était de l'histoire ancienne à tes yeux lorsque tu es revenue, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Notre relation était de l'histoire ancienne tout court..., corrigea-t-elle.

Hermione ne supportait pas de l'entendre parler de la fin de leur histoire comme étant de son seul fait. Elle n'avait pas décidé de partir pour une raison futile, elle avait décidé de partir à cause de _lui_.

Soudain, elle se sentit lasse. Fatiguée par la situation, et par cette discussion qui tournait en rond. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de le revoir seule, mais elle avait voulu leur donner une seconde chance, en quelque sorte. Au fond, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette situation aurait pu trouver une issue favorable pour eux deux, mais elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne.

Hermione sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, et prit son sac, à la recherche de son porte-feuille.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue à ce restaurant avec toi, Sirius, mais je me rends compte que c'était une erreur, commença-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac. Rien n'a changé, et rien ne changera jamais entre nous, j'en ai bien peur.

Elle prit quelques gallions qu'elle déposa sur la table alors que Sirius s'était levé afin de la calmer.

- Hermione, je t'en prie... Je suis désolé, je t'avais promis de ne plus en parler, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Hermione, répéta-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, sans un regard pour lui.

Sirius jura entre ses dents, déposa de l'argent sur la table et la suivit alors qu'elle passait la porte du restaurant, juste après avoir pris son manteau à l'accueil. Arrivé dehors, il la prit par le bras et la força à se retourner vers lui. Hermione se dégagea rapidement, mais ne s'éloigna pas.

- Je te le redis, Sirius, nous ne pouvons pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si nous n'avions pas une histoire en commun, une histoire qui s'est si mal terminée d'ailleurs. Je veux bien faire un effort en public, mais je ne peux pas faire plus. Je ne peux pas, conclut-elle dans un murmure.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione disparut dans une petite allée parallèle et Sirius n'eut pas le temps de lui parler. Une seconde plus tard, elle avait transplané.

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

Hermione pénétra dans son appartement vide, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, sans même avoir pris le temps d'enlever son manteau. Les larmes qu'elle avait vaillamment réussi à contenir au restaurant revenaient par vagues, et elle enfouit son visage dans son écharpe, laissant libre court à son chagrin. Elle aurait voulu que les choses soient différentes, que Sirius agisse d'une autre façon. Elle aurait voulu repartir quatre ans en arrière et changer son avenir. «_Je n'aurais jamais du rendre ce retourneur de temps à Dumbledore_», se dit-elle en se forçant à rire.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, et tout ce qui accrochait son regard lui montrait des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Elle voyait des meubles qu'elle n'avait pas choisis, des cadres où on pouvait voir les exploits de Ron. Son _mari_... Parler de son mariage avec Sirius lui avait fait comprendre l'incongruité de son existence. Elle avait pensé se marier par amour, mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? _J'aime Ron_, se dit-elle. J'aime Ron. Je _l'aime_.

Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle mettait en parallèle les problèmes qu'ils vivaient depuis plus d'un an et les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à l'épouser.

Hermione voulait que pourtant leur mariage fonctionne, elle le voulait vraiment.

Fatiguée par sa journée, elle finit par enlever ses escarpins et s'allongea sur le canapé, encore habillée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

_Square Grimmaurd, 3 septembre 1998_

_Hermione rentrait de sa première journée à St-Mangouste, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était déjà 21 heures, mais Sirius lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait. En ouvrant la porte, elle sentit une odeur de viande braisée qui lui chatouilla les narines. Cela tombait bien : elle était affamée. _

_Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et elle aperçut Sirius, ses cheveux noués sur sa nuque, l'air concentré devant le four. _

_- Bonsoir._

_Il se retourna brusquement vers elle, et un sourire illumina enfin son visage. En quelques pas, il fut à sa hauteur, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant que la jeune fille n'ôte sa veste qu'elle posa sur une chaise. _

_- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_

_- Excellente !, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant. Je suis morte de fatigue, mais c'est une bonne fatigue, alors... J'ai fait la rencontre de mon tuteur, le Docteur Johnson. Il semble très compétent, je ne pourrais pas être mieux tombée à vrai dire. _

_Elle picora quelques morceaux de saucisson que Sirius avait découpé et avait déposé sur la table, connaissant son amour pour ces petits morceaux de viande. La jeune fille continua son récit, toujours aussi volubile quand il s'agissait de parler de choses qui l'intéressaient. _

_- Il semble me laisser beaucoup de liberté, je ne sais pas si je mérite toute cette chance à vrai dire. Nous avons étudié un cas de double-sortilège, très complexe, et la patiente était vraiment dans un sale état. Garrett, enfin, le Docteur Johnson, rajouta-t-elle en rougissant, m'a laissée l'ausculter, et je pense avoir fait du bon travail. _

_- Et bien, tant de compliments concernant ce Docteur Johnson... Pardonne-moi, Garrett... Je risque d'être jaloux._

_Hermione secoua la tête, avant de se diriger vers lui. _

_- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Même s'il est assez... Sexy, il ne l'est pas autant que toi, lui dit-elle avec un sourire avant de se serrer contre lui._

_Sirius lui rendit son sourire, et l'embrassa doucement. Il la prit par la taille et l'attira vers lui, avant d'approfondir leur baiser. Hermione ouvrit délicatement les lèvres afin qu'il se montre plus entreprenant, et leurs langues se trouvèrent finalement, jouant le doux ballet qu'ils avaient découvert ensemble deux semaines plus tôt. Au bout de quelques instants, Sirius rompit le baiser, et s'écarta d'elle afin d'enlever la viande du four. _

_- C'est prêt !_

* * *

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poster la suite ce soir, arg. Je l'avais commencé hier, et je viens de terminer les deux derniers paragraphes. Sachant que je ne pourrai sûrement rien publié avant lundi ou mardi prochain, je profite de ce vendredi soir pour le faire.

Merci à mes trois revieweuses de choc, mes fidèles Dedel09, Siriusly et The Cat with blue eyes ! :D Et évidemment, les autres peuvent aussi laisser des petits mots, je dis ça... Ahem. :D

Dans ce chapitre, je laisse beaucoup de choses en suspens, mais tous les détails sont importants... Ouvrez l'oeil !

Et à très vite !


	7. Chapter 7

Ron venait de terminer son entraînement de Quidditch. Le coach les avait retenus jusqu'à minuit pour des exercices au sol après leur avoir laissé l'après-midi de libre, et il eut le temps de prendre une douche rapide avant d'être rejoint par Harry. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver après son entraînement afin de passer la soirée ensemble.

- Ginny n'a pas trop râlé ?, demanda Ron en donnant l'accolade à Harry.

- Un peu, tu connais ta sœur... Elle n'aime pas vraiment être seule à la maison, surtout quand Aurora dort déjà.

- Sirius n'est pas chez vous ?

- Non... Il est sorti vers 19 heures, il avait « rendez-vous ».

- Déjà un rendez-vous galant alors qu'il vient juste de revenir ? Ton parrain semble être un séducteur hors-pair, Harry.

- Il l'a toujours été, soupira Harry.

Ils transplanèrent ensuite en ville, non loin d'un bar où ils avaient leurs habitudes. Les deux garçons prirent place au bar, et commandèrent chacun du whisky pur feu.

- Hermione n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal hier soir... Vous en avez discuté en rentrant ?

- Pas du tout mon vieux. Hermione et moi... On traverse une mauvaise période, on va dire ça comme ça.

- Une mauvaise période qui semble s'éterniser selon Ginny.

Ron but une grande rasade de whisky, et reposa bruyamment son verre sur le bar.

- Ma sœur a raison, comme toujours... C'est juste que je ne me sens plus autant proche d'elle qu'auparavant. On s'éloigne peu à peu, et pour tout te dire, je ne fais même plus l'effort d'aller vers elle.

- C'est indiscret si je te demande ce qui est l'origine de votre éloignement ?

Ron finit son verre et en commanda un second avant de répondre.

- C'est une accumulation de choses... Mais ça s'est réellement dégradé quand Ginny nous a appris qu'elle était enceinte. J'avais 22 ans, Harry, je sais que je suis jeune et que rien ne presse, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, apprendre cette nouvelle m'a donné des envies que je ne me connaissais pas.

- Tu penses donc à fonder une famille..., murmura Harry.

- Oui, j'y pense, et j'en ai parlé à Hermione. Mais elle n'en veut pas. Point. Pour elle, la discussion s'arrête là, elle ne veut pas d'enfants, ni aujourd'hui ni demain, et elle s'attend à ce que je me fasse à cette idée. Mais la vérité est que je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que nous vieillirons tous les deux, seuls, sans enfants à nos côtés... Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre son attitude tellement... _Égoïste_. J'aurais sûrement réagi différemment si elle avait laissé ouverte la porte, si elle m'avait dit que ce n'était pas possible maintenant étant donné qu'elle venait tout juste de débuter au Ministère, mais là... Elle m'a vraiment dit qu'elle n'en voudrait jamais.

- Ron, elle est jeune, elle a tout juste 24 ans, je suis sûr qu'elle changera d'avis avec le temps. Donne-lui quelques années, et les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-mêmes, j'en suis persuadé, dit Harry en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Toi, tu n'as pas vu l'expression sur son visage quand elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voudrait _jamais_ d'enfant, grinça Ron. Elle est déterminée, Harry, et je n'arrête pas d'y penser quand je pose les yeux sur elle.

Harry se tut quelques instants, et Ron venait tout juste de recevoir son deuxième verre de Whisky.

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?, finit-il par lui demander.

Ron hésita quelques secondes, avant de planter son regard dans celui de l'homme aux yeux verts.

- Bien sûr que je l'aime, Harry. C'est ma femme. Je la connais depuis plus de dix ans, et ces deux ans où l'on a vécu l'un sans l'autre n'ont fait que renforcer mes sentiments à son égard. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai assez d'amour pour elle, assez d'amour pour me dire que nous n'accueillerons pas d'enfants dans notre foyer...

- Ron, le principal, tu viens de le dire : tu l'aimes. Tu as des sentiments pour Hermione, et je suis persuadé que tu seras plus malheureux sans elle et avec des enfants d'une femme que tu n'aimeras jamais autant, qu'avec elle. N'oublie pas la raison pour laquelle tu l'as épousée.

Le jeune roux hocha la tête en silence et finit son verre lentement.

- Que comptes-tu faire alors ?, demanda Harry.

- Rentrer à la maison et faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent... J'espère juste qu'elle ne me confrontera pas en me jetant à la figure mon indifférence des derniers mois.

- Croisons les doigts pour que ça n'arrive pas.

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

_- Hermione ?_

Elle entendit une voix l'appeler, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle se retourna dans le canapé, les yeux toujours clos.

_- Hermione..._

La voix se faisait plus pressante, et Hermione finit par abdiquer. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et put distinguer le visage de Ron penché sur elle. Elle se redressa doucement sur le canapé, et émergeait de son sommeil. Son mari avait eu la bonne idée de faire la lumière dans le couloir et pas dans le salon afin de ne pas la déranger. Il lui adressa un léger sourire, et se pencha vers elle afin de déposer un baiser près de ses lèvres. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul, et Ron s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

- Tu sens l'alcool, se justifia-t-elle, la voix ensommeillée.

- J'ai pris quelques verres avec Harry après l'entraînement. Rien de grave, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa main.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête. Elle était trop fatiguée pour lui parler.

- Quelle heure est-il ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Bientôt deux heures du matin... J'ai pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise dans notre lit. Tu viens ?

Elle prit la main qu'il tendait vers elle et laissa tomber son manteau sur le canapé. Ron remarqua alors la robe rouge qu'elle avait porté pour le dîner qu'elle avait partagé avec Sirius.

- C'est une nouvelle robe ?, demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur chambre.

- Pas du tout... Je l'ai achetée il y a presque un an, Ron.

Soudain gêné, Ron se détourna d'elle afin de se déshabiller. Quand il revint vers elle, elle était déjà allongée dans leur lit. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, mais l'un comme l'autre savant qu'ils ne dormaient pas. Les pensées d'Hermione étaient partagées entre Sirius et Ron. Ron, l'homme qui était allongé auprès d'elle, mais qui semblait de plus en plus être étranger à sa vie. _C'est une nouvelle robe ?..._ Elle savait qu'ils s'étaient éloignés depuis un an, mais n'était-il pas possible de recoller les morceaux ?

Alors qu'elle sentait une larme couler le long de sa joue à la pensée du désastre qu'était son mariage, Ron lui prit la main sous le drap et la serra dans la sienne.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas irréprochable, Hermione..., commença-t-il sans la regarder. Je sais que je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler le mari idéal depuis quelques mois, je... Je me suis éloigné de toi, je le conçois. Mais discuter avec Harry ce soir m'a remis les idées en place, je veux que les choses s'arrangent entre nous, je le veux vraiment. Je veux que notre mariage reparte sur de bonnes bases.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Les paroles de Ron faisaient jour dans son esprit, lui redonnant l'espoir qu'elle avait perdu pendant plus d'un an. Elle était trop épuisée pour se lancer dans une discussion qui, elle le savait, était pourtant nécessaire. Elle se contenta alors de serrer sa main dans la sienne en retour, et se rapprocha de lui.

- Je le veux également, Ron. Redonnons-nous une chance..., murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit le jeune homme caresser doucement son visage, et quelques instants plus tard, sa bouche trouva la sienne. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était plein de promesses, et c'est le cœur battant qu'Hermione finit par s'endormir.

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX**

_Square Grimmaurd, 18 septembre 1998_

_- Que penses-tu de Lucy ?_

_Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils, afin de mieux se concentrer. _

_- Mmh, ce n'est pas mal. Pas un premier choix, mais je le garde en tête._

_Hermione laissa échapper un rire, et se blottit contre lui. Ils avaient appris quelques heures auparavant que Nymphadora Tonks, la cousine de Sirius, était enceinte de Remus Lupin. Ils avaient célébré la nouvelle par un dîner, faisant cependant attention de ne pas trop montrer leur complicité nouvelle. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'ils entretenaient une relation, entre la relation amicale et la relation amoureuse, Hermione n'aurait su comment la qualifier. Les choses avançaient doucement mais sûrement, Hermione ayant tout d'abord appris à lui faire confiance. Ca n'avait pas été une tâche aisée, connaissant le passé de séducteur de l'homme qui était à ses côtés. Mais il avait réussi à la faire céder, et elle n'avait jamais fait un si bon choix de toute sa vie. Sirius était attentionné, à l'écoute de ses désirs, et il s'occupait divinement bien d'elle. Mais cette histoire ne restait qu'entre eux, ils n'avaient nulle intention d'officialiser une relation à laquelle ils n'étaient même pas en mesure de donner un nom. _

_A sa plus grande surprise, Sirius n'était pas aussi entreprenant avec elle qu'avec les autres femmes avec qui il sortait auparavant. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était son âge qui le freinait, et elle en était quelque peu déçue. Non mais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de finir dans un lit avec lui dans les minutes à venir, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir moins... Désirable, que les femmes qu'il avait côtoyées auparavant. Par ailleurs, la comparaison ne lui était pas favorable. Elle n'était pas excessivement jolie, elle ne se maquillait que très peu, et même s'il avait réussi à la faire sortir de son éternelle réserve, elle n'en restait pas moins Hermione Granger, la jeune fille qui n'avait pas eu des dizaines d'aventures au court de sa courte vie. _

_Et pourtant, cela faisait plus d'un mois que Sirius sortait moins, qu'il s'était mis à cuisiner afin qu'ils puissent passer de bonnes soirées ensemble après ses longues journées de travail... _

_Hermione avait décidé – sous l'influence de Sirius – de loger chez lui le temps de sa formation. Elle se voyait mal retourner vivre chez ses parents après avoir passé sept longues années en ne les voyant que les vacances, et Sirius ne voulait pas rester seul. Harry était en effet parti pour sa formation d'Auror, Ron était dans le Yorkshire afin de suivre un programme intensif de Quidditch dans l'optique de rejoindre l'équipe nationale, et Ginny était retournée à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Rester avec Sirius lui permettait de revoir les membres de l'Ordre, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire en retournant chez ses parents. _

_Malgré toutes les précautions qu'ils prenaient afin de ne pas mettre la lumière sur leur relation naissante, Hermione avait capté les regards parfois suspicieux de Tonks quand elle discutait avec Sirius à table. Il était vrai que quelque chose se dégageait d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, une complicité qui leur était propre et qui était facile à deviner dès lors que l'on était un tant soit peu observateur. Hermione soupçonnait également Molly d'avoir eu la même impression le week-end dernier lorsqu'ils avaient été invités au Terrier pour déjeuner. Tout le monde avait par ailleurs été ravi d'apprendre que sa formation avec le Docteur Johnson se passait bien. _

_- Jean ?_

_- Utiliser mon second prénom ne me semble pas une bonne idée, répondit Hermione en secouant la tête. Je ne pense pas que Tonks appréciera. _

_- Et elle serait bien bête de ne pas l'apprécier. C'est un très beau prénom, je ne serais pas contre l'utiliser pour ma propre fille, rétorqua Sirius en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Tu as changé de shampooing ? _

_- Oui, tu n'aimes pas ? _

_- Au contraire, dit-il en répétant son geste. Juste que ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de changer... Tes habitudes, justement. _

_- Et bien oui, je suis en mesure de te surprendre parfois, répondit Hermione dans un rire. _

_Sirius ne s'attendait pas à voir la jeune fille se mettre à califourchon sur lui, et il ne put que fermer les yeux lorsque ses lèvres s'attaquèrent aux siennes. _

_- Et je pourrais même te surprendre ce soir..., ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres._

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

Il était presque dix heures du matin lorsqu'Hermione émergea. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et eut la surprise de voir qu'elle avait la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Ron, celui-ci dormant encore profondément. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de position si intime, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De pâles rayons de soleil traversaient la grande fenêtre protégée par des voiles couleur lavande, tombant sur le pied du lit, l'incitant à se lever.

La jeune femme repoussa lentement la couette sous laquelle elle était, et s'étira avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine. On était samedi, et c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle était en mesure d'avoir son mari à la maison un week-end. Faire des pancakes lui paraissait être une bonne idée. Ron adorait mettre du sirop d'érable sur ses pancakes, se rappela-t-elle tout en préparant la pâte. Elle vérifia rapidement qu'il en restait, et mit le bocal sur la table de la salle à manger.

De loin, elle entendit le doux bruissement des draps, signe que Ron avait fini par se réveiller. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle commença à faire revenir les pancakes à la poêle. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se tenait dans la cuisine, à quelques mètres d'elle, un sourire gêné sur le visage. Il ne portait qu'un boxer noir, et il lui semblait encore plus immense qu'auparavant. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu peux t'installer à table, je ne vais pas tarder avec les pancakes.

Il acquiesça, avant de prendre une bouteille de jus d'orange dans le frigo et deux verres qu'il emmena dans la salle à manger. Hermione ne tarda pas, apportant une trois assiettes surmontées de plusieurs pancakes. Elle servit Ron, puis se servit un seul pancake afin de l'accompagner, et c'est en silence qu'ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner. Comme elle l'avait prédit, Ron noya ses pancakes sous une épaisse couche de sirop d'érable, et Hermione ne put retenir un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda-t-il, l'air perdu.

- Oh, rien... Juste que... Ces moments m'avaient manqué.

Ron posa sa main sur la sienne au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, et ils continuèrent leur repas. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Hermione soupira.

- Ça ne va pas être simple, Ron.

- De quoi parles-tu ?, demanda-t-il en reposant sa fourchette.

- De nous, de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes depuis un an. Je parle de cette envie manifeste que tu as – que _nous_ avons – de réparer les choses, d'oublier le mal que nous nous sommes fait tous les deux pendant ces longs mois. Je parle de ce silence que nous avons tant de mal à briser, et...

Ron approcha sa chaise de celle de sa femme, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Hermione... Quand je t'ai parlé hier soir, je savais que les choses n'allaient pas être faciles. Je sais qu'il y a... Des sujets, des choses qui posent problème entre nous, et je ne pense pas qu'en parler arrangera nos problèmes, mais...

- Pourquoi Ron ? Pourquoi ne pas en parler ?, le coupa-t-elle.

Il soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux roux coupés courts.

- Parce que nous ne trouverons pas de terrain d'entente à ce propos, Hermione, pas maintenant en tout cas, et tu le sais autant que moi. Malgré ça, je me souviens des vœux que nous avons prononcés il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Crois-moi ou pas, mais je me souviens de chaque mot que j'ai pu prononcer ce jour-là, sous cette arche fleurie que tu t'es données tant de mal à choisir. Je me souviens que nous nous sommes promis de nous soutenir mutuellement, que nous nous sommes promis d'essayer de tenir dans l'adversité. Nous n'avons jamais dit que nous baisserions les bras en cas de problème, _jamais_...

Ron essuya du bout des doigts une larme qui s'échappait des yeux de la jeune femme alors qu'elle baissait la tête. L'entendre parler de cette journée lui faisait prendre conscience de la distance qui s'était installée entre eux. Rien n'était comme avant, et voir que Ron en était conscient et qu'il voulait améliorer la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient doucement enlisés voulait dire beaucoup pour elle.

- Hey, ne pleure pas..., lui dit-il en soulevant son menton afin qu'elle le regarde. Je sais que j'ai mal agi pendant cette année, et qu'il sera difficile de recoller les morceaux. Je le sais, Hermione. Mais je sais également que nous sommes mari et femme, et que notre histoire ne peut pas se terminer ainsi. C'est pour ça que je te propose la chose suivante : j'aimerais que nous mettions de côté tous les sujets qui fâchent entre nous. Et Merlin sait qu'ils sont nombreux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Je veux que nous ne nous focalisions que sur les bonnes choses qui nous unissent, que sur les choses qui font que nous avons uni nos vies il y a deux ans de cela. Si tu en es capable, je ferais les efforts qu'il faut pour en être capable également. Je te le promets...

Il prit sa main qu'il porta à sa bouche afin d'y déposer un baiser. Hermione le regardait fixement, se noyant dans ses yeux bleu cobalt. L'homme qui tenait sa main dans la sienne l'avait sauvé d'elle-même trois ans auparavant. Il s'était donné à elle sans concession alors qu'elle remontait doucement la pente, qu'elle nettoyait le désastre qu'était sa vie à l'époque. L'année qui venait de s'écouler avait été difficile pour eux, elle n'avait pas peur de se l'avouer, mais les mots qu'il venait de lui dire comptait énormément pour elle. Soudain, l'avenir lui semblait plus prometteur, et même la soirée catastrophique qu'elle avait passée avec Sirius la veille était oubliée. Pourquoi avait-elle tenu à le revoir, d'ailleurs ? Des deux hommes qu'elle avait aimés dans sa vie il était celui qui avait brisé son cœur, pas Ron. Ron qui, au contraire, avait finalement ouvert les yeux et acceptait de redonner une seconde chance à leur relation. A leur _mariage_.

Hermione hocha la tête, et lui adressa finalement un sourire.

- Oui, je pense en être capable Ron. Je ne te promets rien, je ne te promets pas de ne plus jamais te crier après ou te lancer de la vaisselle à la figure, dit-elle en riant, mais je suis prête à nous donner une chance.

Ron se leva, l'entraînant dans son mouvement, et il la serra contre lui, tellement fort qu'elle finit par lâcher un petit cri. Il relâcha son étreinte, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Merlin, je n'ai qu'à t'embrasser pour avoir ma dose de sirop d'érable pour la journée, se moqua Hermione en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres alors que Ron reprenait sa place à table, un sourire sur le visage.

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

- Bien dormi ?, lança Harry alors que Sirius venait de faire irruption dans le salon.

- Ne m'en parle pas... J'ai un mal de tête _affreux_.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine sans un mot de plus, et avala une potion contre la migraine. Il attendit quelques minutes que la potion fasse effet, et il se rendit ensuite dans le salon, où il s'effondra sur le canapé.

- Tu es rentré tard hier soir..., lui dit Harry en donnant son biberon à Aurora.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, soupira Sirius.

- J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que tu avais un rendez-vous.

- Un rendez-vous qui ne s'est malheureusement pas passé comme je l'avais espéré.

- Qui est cette femme assez folle pour ne pas vouloir passer la nuit avec le _célèbre Sirius Black_ ?

Son filleul avait pris une intonation comique en disant ces mots, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches de qui il s'agit, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Harry eut une expression étonnée à ces mots.

- Cela voudrait-il dire que je la connais ? _Sirius _! De qui s'agit-il ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas, même sous la torture, dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Sirius Black _!

La voix d'Harry le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Hors de question qu'il avoue à son filleul qu'il avait passé la soirée avec Hermione Granger, son amie depuis qu'il avait 11 ans. Alors qu'il se faisait couler un bain, Sirius se brossa les dents, avant de se déshabiller et d'entrer dans l'eau délicieusement chaude. Certes, il avait l'habitude de prendre un bain le soir, mais il avait désespérément envie de se relaxer après la nuit alcoolisée qu'il avait passé afin d'oublier le désastre de sa rencontre avec Hermione. _Hermione_..., pensa-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

_Square Grimmaurd, 19 septembre 1998 _

_Sirius se leva tôt ce matin là. C'était un jour particulier, car la jeune fille qui dormait à poings fermés dans son lit et qu'il avait prit soin de ne pas réveiller fêtait ses 19 ans. Malheureusement, ni Ron ni Harry n'avaient pu se libérer pour l'occasion, mais Sirius avait toutefois voulu faire les choses en grand afin qu'elle se souvienne de son anniversaire comme d'un jour hors du commun. _

_Il était descendu sans un bruit afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il savait qu'Hermione détestait les pancakes, alors il avait opté pour un petit déjeuner consistant en des œufs brouillés, du lard ainsi que des toasts. Hermione préférant le salé au sucré. Il disposa ensuite deux assiettes sur un plateau, ainsi qu'une petite boîte qu'il déposa en haut à gauche. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre le plateau et à se diriger vers sa chambre, il pensa à prendre un verre, le remplir d'eau, et à y faire apparaître une rose. Bien mieux, pensa-t-il en reprenant le plateau. _

_Arrivé dans sa chambre – leur chambre -, il se débarrassa du plateau en le posant sur le chevet près de la tête de la jeune fille. Sûrement réveillée par les effluves qui émanait des deux assiettes, elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui, ouvrant doucement les yeux. _

_- Sirius, que fais-tu là ?, murmura-t-elle._

_- Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour. _

_La jeune fille se redressa contre les oreillers, et sourit en voyant le plateau qu'il venait finalement de déposer sur le lit. _

_- J'ai pensé que tu aimerais prendre ton petit déjeuner au lit._

_- Tu n'aurais pas du, Sirius, répondit-elle avec un sourire qui lui disait pourtant le contraire. _

_Il prit place à ses côtés, et passa plus de temps à la regarder manger qu'à manger lui-même. Hermione parla beaucoup, comme elle en avait l'habitude, et elle ne remarqua pas la petite boîte fermée qui était dans un coin du plateau. Avec un sourire, Sirius la prit finalement, et la lui tendit. Son expression étonnée l'attendrit, et c'est doucement qu'Hermione prit la boîte entre ses mains. _

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-elle avec un regard suspicieux._

_- Ouvre, tu verras. _

_Elle ouvrit la boîte avec une infinie précaution, et elle ne put retenir un « oh ! » d'étonnement. _

_- Sirius... C'est beaucoup trop..., murmura-t-elle._

_Elle posa sa main sur le bracelet qui reposait sur un coussin ivoire. Il était splendide : elle qui avait toujours pensé que le rubis n'allait qu'avec l'or, elle s'était trompée. Le fin bracelet était en argent, et avait trois petites pierres en rubis à son centre. _

_- Je peux ?, lui demanda Sirius._

_- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en lui donnant le bracelet et en tendant le bras._

_Il lui passa le bracelet et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'observer sous toutes les coutures. _

_- Sirius, il est magnifique..., dit-elle en se penchant vers lui afin de l'embrasser._

_- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, Princesse. _

_- Je pensais que tu m'avais fait le plus beau des cadeaux hier soir, mais... _

_- Je t'arrête tout de suite : tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux hier soir. Et détrompe-toi : ce n'est pas le plus beau cadeau que tu auras de la journée, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. _

_- Pardon ? Mais je ne veux pas d'autres cadeaux, je... _

_Il l'interrompit en l'embrassant passionnément, lui faisant oublier le cours de ses pensées. _

_- Tu disais ?, demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, l'empêchant de répondre. _

* * *

Chapitre 7 : done. Hermione finit donc par pardonner à Ron... Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Ça, c'est une autre histoire. :)

Toujours un grand merci à mes fidèles entre les fidèles (d'ailleurs, tu m'excuseras, Dedel03 de t'avoir transformée en Dedel09. :D), et à Berenice Julien également ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira également, malgré ce qui s'y passe. Néanmoins, cela reste un Hermione/Sirius alors... La suite très vite !


	8. Chapter 8

Avant tout, je dois prévenir de la présence d'un passage M dans ce chapitre. Voilà. :D

* * *

_« Cher Remus, _

_Comme je peux le constater, tu n'es toujours pas revenu à Londres. J'espère que Dublin est une ville agréable. Pour ma part, après trois ans loin de mes racines, je suis finalement revenu parmi les miens. Si tu reçois toujours la Gazette – ce dont je doute, toi qui a toujours détesté ce torchon ! -, tu le sais sûrement déjà. _

_Je ne saurais comment m'excuser de mon absence vis-à-vis de toi, mais aussi de Tonks et de votre Teddy. Je me rappelle de sa naissance et de ton expression béate lorsque tu le tenais dans tes bras... Ce furent des moments magnifiques, et je ne les oublierai jamais. Je pense bien qu'il ne se souvient plus de son vieil oncle Sirius, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, qu'il en soit sûr. _

_Je suis donc de retour à Londres, définitivement. Je crèche toujours au Square Grimmauld, mais en compagnie d'Harry et de Ginny cette fois. Je n'oublie pas non plus Aurora, cette petite fille qui commence à me faire regretter de ne pas avoir fondé une famille plus tôt. _

_J'ai tant de choses à te dire, à vous dire, et je ne pense pas qu'une lettre sera suffisante pour retracer tous les moments que nous n'avons pas pu vivre ensemble. Alors pourquoi ne pas se revoir ? J'ai cru comprendre par Harry que vous avez souvent le week-end de libre, Tonks et toi. Le Portoloin que vous a donné Harry avant votre départ fonctionne toujours, et j'ai prévu une fenêtre de voyage ce dimanche, entre 14 et 15h. Nul besoin de répondre à ce hibou : nous vous attendons, et comptons sur votre présence. _

_Sirius Black – Patmol. »_

Remus replia lentement le parchemin et donna une friandise au hibou qui repartit aussitôt. Un sourire illuminait son visage à la pensée du retour de son vieil ami. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un peu plus de trois ans. Tonks et lui avaient déménagé à Dublin un an avant le départ de Sirius, à la naissance de Ted. Remus avait été muté au Département des affaires magiques étrangères, et ils avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour recommencer une nouvelle vie à l'étranger. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de sa nouvelle vie : il avait une femme formidable, un petit garçon extraordinaire, et tout se passait très bien professionnellement parlant. Pourtant, la première année, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine mélancolie à la pensée de tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui : des amitiés principalement. Le départ de Sirius un an plus tard avait finalement adouci sa peine. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était finalement temps que chacun fasse sa vie de son côté. Et à 43 ans, c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Ils retournaient régulièrement en famille à Londres, et Ted adorait passer du temps avec les amis de ses parents. Il les avait instinctivement affublés du titre d'oncles et tantes, et il avait fait la connaissance de sa cousine Aurora quelques mois plus tôt.

- C'est une poupée, papa ?

En repensant à ce moment, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait passé de longues minutes à expliquer à son fils que non, Aurora n'était pas une poupée, qu'elle était une petite fille et qu'elle grandirait jusqu'à être aussi grande que lui un jour. Il avait été très étonné, et ses cheveux avaient pris une couleur rougeâtre, comme c'était souvent le cas quand il trouvait qu'il avait dit une bêtise.

Remus reposa la lettre sur la table de la salle à manger à laquelle il était attablé, et partit à la recherche de sa femme. Il trouva cette dernière dans le salon, en train de jouer avec Ted. Son fils releva la tête le premier, et lui sourit, comme pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. Il s'approcha alors, et s'accroupit afin de prendre une petite voiture entre ses mains.

- Je viens de recevoir un hibou, dit-il à l'attention de sa femme, tandis qu'il faisait rouler la voiture en direction de son fils.

- Et ? C'est important ?

- Cela concerne quelqu'un d'important. Sirius est de retour, il nous convie au Square Grimmauld cet après-midi.

- Par Merlin !, s'exclama Tonks. J'espère qu'il a une bonne excuse, parce que je ne vais pas le lâcher !

- Cela veut dire qu'on y va ?

-Bien sûr. Sirius nous a tous manqués pendant son absence, n'est-ce pas Teddy ?, dit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

- Oh oui !, s'exclama Ted, les bras levés au ciel.

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX**

- Sirius. Black, dit Remus, un air amusé au fond des yeux.

- Remus...

Le propriétaire des lieux enlaça son vieil ami sur le perron de la porte, et s'effaça quelques instants plus tard afin de les laisser rentrer. Il commençait à faire froid en cette fin novembre.

- Mon cher cousin, j'espère que tu as préparé ton discours d'excuse pour ta sa longue absence ! Même pas un mot pour nous, sale cachottier !, plaisanta-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Je ne te savais pas si à cheval sur le protocole, Tonks.

Elle lui adressa un sourire, et finit par pousser Ted vers lui.

- Bonjour, mon bonhomme, dit Sirius en s'accroupissant afin d'être à sa hauteur.

Ted s'agrippa à la jambe de sa mère, et se cacha derrière elle. Tonks fronça les sourcils, tandis que Sirius eut un sourire.

- Je pense qu'il ne se rappelle plus de moi...

- Tu avais les cheveux longs sur les photos..., commença timidement le petit garçon.

- Oui, effectivement. Mais il était temps de les couper, tu ne trouves pas ?

Ted hocha doucement la tête, et finit par s'avancer vers Sirius qui le prit dans ses bras, et se mit debout, le petit garçon près de son torse.

- On va voir tante Ginny et oncle Harry, d'accord ?

- Oh oui ! Et la petite poupée !, s'exclama Ted.

Remus et Tonks se mirent à rire devant la réaction étonnée de Sirius, et le suivirent dans le salon.

- Je t'expliquerai..., lui dit Remus.

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

-... Et tu as donc décidé de rentrer à Londres, comme ça. Sur un coup de tête.

- C'est un peu ça, oui. Je me suis finalement rendu compte que ma vraie vie était ici, et qu'il ne servait à rien de fuir les problèmes. Ils me rattraperont toujours.

Remus acquiesça, tandis que Tonks posait la question que tout le monde brûlait d'envie de lui poser.

- Pourquoi étais-tu parti ?

- N'essaie pas, Tonks, j'ai essayé au moins vingt fois depuis son retour, et il ne veut toujours pas me répondre, dit Harry.

- Et bien je vais insister. Et ne t'avise pas de me dire que tu ne vas pas me répondre, Sirius, répondit-elle d'un air convaincu.

Sirius la regardait fixement, pesant le pour et le contre. Il n'avait jamais su mentir à Tonks. Elle le lisait comme dans un livre ouvert, et cinq ans auparavant, elle avait compris des choses à son propos que les autres n'avaient pas compris à l'époque. Même pas lui. Néanmoins, si elle était au courant d'une partie de sa vie qui était étrangère à Harry et Ginny, et peut-être même à Remus – il n'en était pas sûr -, il n'avait pas envie de tout dévoiler. Pas maintenant, pas ici.

- Je n'ai jamais été sage, vous le savez, dit-il à l'attention des personnes présentes. Je ne l'ai jamais été, et il se trouve pourtant qu'à une époque de ma vie, j'ai voulu me poser. Avec une femme, j'entends.

Il s'arrêta, scrutant les réactions des uns et des autres. Harry semblait étonné tandis que Tonks était impassible.

- Ça ne s'est malheureusement pas passé comme prévu, et il est arrivé un moment où je n'ai pas pu supporter son absence, et... J'ai décidé de partir. C'est aussi simple que cela, conclut-il.

Tonks hocha la tête, tandis que Sirius détournait le regard, ne pouvant pas supporter la compassion qu'elle semblait ressentir pour lui.

- Je n'étais pas au courant, Sirius..., commença Harry. Enfin, il est évident que je n'étais pas au courant, j'ai passé deux ans loin de Londres à cause de ma formation d'Auror, mais... J'aurais pensé que tu m'en aurais parlé.

Il y a des faiblesses qu'un homme préfère garder pour lui, Harry, répondit Sirius, en posant une main sur son épaule. Ce n'est pas si important, finalement. J'ai tourné la page, et c'est le principal. Oublions ça, et concentrons-nous sur les moments que tu nous avons l'occasion de passer ensemble.

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

_Square Grimmauld, 25 septembre 1998_

_Cela commençait presque à devenir un rituel : Remus et Tonks les avaient rejoints pour le dîner, et Hermione était en train de leur raconter sa journée. _

_- Je n'aurais jamais pensé faire une chose pareille. Utiliser la magie pour guérir un malade, certes. Mais là, nous avons du opérer. Je pense que le pire a été d'ouvrir le patient. Sentir la résistance de la peau sous le scalpel, c'est une sensation que j'aimerais oublier..._

_Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, Hermione sentit la main de Sirius courir le long de sa jambe sous la table, et arriver à son entrejambe. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise, et fit tout son possible pour que personne ne le remarque. _

_Sirius, sans se départir de son sourire, but une gorgée de vin, et encouragea Hermione à continuer son récit. _

_- Et donc ? Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?_

_- Je... _

_Hermione s'apprêtait à continuer son récit quand la main de son amant se fit plus pressante contre son pubis. Un soupir faillit s'échapper de ses lèvres, mais elle sut se contenir. Elle jeta un regard brûlant – de haine ou de désir ? - à Sirius qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil. _

_- Nous t'écoutons..._

_- Je disais donc que j'ai fait ma première vraie opération. Ce n'était pas simple, et évidemment, je ne l'ai pas fait seule, Garrett m'a énormément aidée. Vous le connaissez sûrement, c'est le Docteur Johnson, très connu dans le milieu. J'ai juste fait certains actes béni... Oh ! _

_Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pu se retenir. Sirius avait passé sa main sous ses collants et sa petite culotte et s'évertuait à caresser la partie la plus intime de son anatomie, visiblement à la recherche de son clitoris. _

_Tonks lui jeta un regard suspicieux._

_- Quelque chose ne va pas, Hermione ?_

_- Non, non, tout va bien, je... Je me rappelle juste d'un moment assez cocasse de l'opération, dit-elle sans un regard pour Sirius. _

_Ce dernier était assez amusé par la situation. Il lui était difficile de manœuvrer sans se faire remarquer par Tonks ou Remus, mais cela ajoutait encore plus de piment à la situation. Hermione commençait à être humide, malgré le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Elle pouvait le nier tant qu'elle le voulait, mais elle aimait ce qu'il était en train de lui faire, pensa-t-il avec un sourire, alors qu'il pressait plus fermement contre l'entrée de son sexe. _

_Inconsciemment, Hermione ondula du bassin afin d'être encore plus en contact avec la main de Sirius. Elle se sentait mal, terriblement gênée d'apprécier cette caresse si intime en présence de Remus et Tonks. Par Merlin, il était en train de lui donner du plaisir devant deux de leurs amis ! _

_Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de poursuivre son histoire sous la torture, Sirius finit par enlever sa main. A son plus grand étonnement, elle était plus frustrée que soulagée de voir qu'il ne la touchait plus. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais il ne la regardait pas. _

_- Remus, Tonks, si vous voulez bien nous excuser. Hermione et moi-même devons préparer le dessert. On ne sera pas longs._

_Il débarrassa la table, et se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, Hermione sur les talons. Elle eut juste le temps de fermer la porte de la cuisine avant de s'en prendre à Sirius. _

_- Mais qu'est-ce que t'a pr..._

_Sa phrase fut interrompue par les lèvres de son amant sur les siennes. Il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et commençait à soulever sa robe. _

_- J'ai eu envie de toi toute la soirée, Hermione..., souffla-t-il à son oreille qu'il mordillait doucement._

_La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et l'aida alors qu'il essayait d'enlever ses collants. _

_- Et tu as failli me rendre folle à table..., lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne reprenne possession de sa bouche._

_Sirius eut un sourire satisfait et se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon et de son boxer avant de soulever la jambe droite d'Hermione afin qu'elle soit à sa hauteur. _

_- Silencio..., dit-il dans un murmure avant de la pénétrer._

_Hermione ouvrit les yeux en un fragment de seconde, surprise de le sentir si rapidement en elle. Sirius avait l'habitude d'être doux lors de leurs ébats, et pourtant, il venait de s'unir à elle de manière sauvage, presque bestiale. Néanmoins, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui faisait après la torture qu'elle venait de subir quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était ce qui leur fallait. _

_Elle soupira contre la bouche de Sirius qui continuait ses va-et-viens, de plus en plus rapides. _

_- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, mon amour..._

_Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentait d'onduler contre lui, venant à sa rencontre à chaque pénétration, toujours plus profondes. Elle enfouit ses ongles dans son cou, et finit par fermer les yeux, profitant pleinement des sensations qu'il lui donnait. _

_- Plus fort, Sirius... Plus fort, je t'en prie..._

_Il tenta de la satisfaire, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit son vagin se contracter autour de lui qu'il se libéra en elle, la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux afin de taire ses gémissements de plaisir. _

_Ils prirent quelques secondes avant de retrouver leurs esprits, et Sirius finit par se retirer, la laissant reprendre son souffle. _

_- Nos invités vont se poser des questions... dit-elle avec un léger sourire en remettant ses collants._

_- Peu m'importe. Nous sommes censés « préparer » le dessert, n'est-ce pas ?, répondit Sirius en désignant le gâteau déjà préparé sur le plan de travail. _

_- Tu es un génie, Sirius Black. _

_Et sur ces paroles, elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. _

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

- Tu comptes me dire ce qui s'est réellement passé ?

Sirius était monté à l'étage rapidement afin de prendre le cadeau qu'il avait ramené à Ted, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre, Tonks lui barrait le passage.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui répondit effrontément Sirius qui avait fait un pas dans sa direction.

- Ah, non, tu ne vas pas quitter cette pièce sans m'avoir dit exactement ce qui s'est passé entre toi et... Entre toi et Hermione, ajouta-t-elle en baissant le ton.

- Parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de t'en parler pendant mon absence ? Oh, j'oubliais, ça ne doit pas être quelque chose dont elle soit particulièrement fière, lâcha-t-il subitement.

- De quoi parles-tu ? De son mariage avec Ron ? Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de te rafraîchir la mémoire, cher cousin : tu n'étais pas là quand ils ont commencé à se fréquenter, je pense qu...

- Je ne parle pas du tout de la... De la _relation_ qu'elle entretient avec Ron. Grand bien lui fasse. Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Tonks ne bougea pas. Sirius soupira, visiblement excédé. Alors, il céda.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Qu'elle est parti un beau jour avec un autre ? C'est ce que tu veux entendre peut-être ?, dit-il, les poings et la mâchoire serrés. Si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, alors oui. Oui, Hermione est partie, peu de temps après votre déménagement d'ailleurs, et le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elle est partie du jour au lendemain, avec son putain de tuteur. Tu te rappelles peut-être de ce bellâtre de Docteur Johnson, ou bien dois-je te rafraîchir la mémoire ? Voilà, maintenant tu le sais. Alors je t'en prie, Tonks, évitons de parler d'Hermione.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle voyait cet homme en face d'elle, le visage marqué par la peine, et elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que leur histoire se terminerait d'une telle façon. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'Hermione... Aucun des deux n'avait officialisé leur relation à l'époque, mais Tonks avait compris, à force de les côtoyer, que quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié les liait. Hermione avait réussi le tour de force qu'était d'assagir Sirius Black. Ils semblaient heureux ensemble, et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que la jeune femme le laisse tomber d'une telle manière.

- Je ne savais pas, Sirius, je suis désolée...

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé ainsi, répondit-il.

- Non, je... L'as-tu revue depuis ?, murmura-t-elle.

- Deux fois. Nous avons dîné ensemble hier soir, mais ne le dis à personne s'il-te-plaît. Je dois dire que cela s'est plutôt mal terminé, dit-il, un rire nerveux secouant ses épaules.

- Évidemment, je ne dirais rien. En avez-vous parlé ?

- Non, pas du tout. Et je ne tiens pas à le faire. De toute façon, vu comment les choses se sont passées, je pense que nous n'aurons pas de discussion ensemble de sitôt. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être mieux ainsi.

Tonks acquiesça, et prit Sirius par le bras.

- Et si nous descendions afin de nous changer les idées ?

- Avec plaisir, dit Sirius en quittant la chambre, Tonks à son bras.

* * *

Oui, j'aime bien alterner des chapitres courts et des chapitres longs... (Non, en vrai, c'est que parfois je bloque sur des passages, et ça m'énerve, mmhpf)

Hermione n'est pas là cette fois-ci, mais on parle d'elle, c'est déjà bien. :D Les choses avancent petit à petit... J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours en tout cas. Personnellement, j'attends avec impatience certains chapitres, j'ai hâte de les écrire. 8D Mais pas de spoilers !

A très vite, et évidemment... Laissez-moi un petit mot si le coeur vous en dit !

PS : d'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées de titres pour les chapitres, je prends... Je sèche totalement. :(


	9. Chapter 9

Assise dans le fauteuil disposé en face de son lit, Hermione feuilletait distraitement les pages du dossier qu'elle devait présenter le lendemain. Il était presque 16 heures, et ils vaquaient tous deux à leurs occupations. Ron, quant à lui, était sûrement devant la télévision. Elle commençait à lire le rapport que lui avait fourni Clara quand son mari fit irruption dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione lui adressa un regard interrogateur, et lui rendit son sourire.

- Que se passe-t-il, Ron ?

Il se passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Hermione se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il était mal à l'aise. Quand Ron se passait une main dans les cheveux, cela voulait dire qu'il avait quelque chose à demander, quelque chose qui le perturbait ou qu'il était forcé de faire. Elle attendit donc qu'il s'exprime, les bras croisés.

- Et bien, je... Je ne sais pas si tu as le temps, ou si tu en as envie, mais... Je me disais que nous pourrions aller nous balader cet après-midi. Si tu veux bien, évidemment, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Hermione se redressa lentement dans le fauteuil, et finit par lui répondre.

- Je... Bien sûr, je serais ravie que l'on sorte ensemble, Ron, dit-elle en souriant.

- Mais cela ne te dérange pas ?, demanda-t-il en désignant du regard les documents qu'elle avait sur ses genoux.

- Pas le moins du monde. Je peux toujours m'occuper de ça ce soir, ce n'est pas un problème.

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva et déposa les documents qui l'encombraient sur le lit.

- Donne-moi juste le temps de me changer, je te rejoins dès que je suis prête.

Ron hocha la tête, et quitta la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Cela faisait une éternité que Ron ne lui avait pas proposé une sortie tous les deux. Il évitait toujours de se retrouver seule avec elle à l'extérieur, et elle l'évitait également, sachant que cela se terminait toujours mal. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient partis au parc ensemble, Ron ne lui avait plus parlé au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, après avoir vu trop de familles avec enfants à son goût. Ce sujet revenait sur le tapis tout le temps, et Hermione avait fini par être fatiguée par la situation. Elle avait alors décidé de ne plus lui proposer de sortir ensemble, afin de ne pas envenimer la situation entre eux.

Elle ouvrit nonchalamment un tiroir afin de prendre un pull. Il faisait assez froid ce jour-là, et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de tomber malade alors que des échéances importantes allaient avoir lieu au Ministère. Alors qu'elle mettait la main sur un pull torsadé couleur rubis qu'elle aimait particulièrement, sa main buta contre ce qui semblait être un livre. Intriguée, elle déposa son pull sur la commode, et prit délicatement le livre entre ses mains.

Tant d'années avaient passées, et pourtant, en sentant la douceur de la couverture sous ses doigts, elle replongea sans difficulté dans ses souvenirs.

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

_Square Grimmauld, 25 décembre 1998 _

_- Joyeux Noël, Hermione._

_Un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, Sirius lui tendit un paquet rouge et or, alors qu'elle était en train de ranger les couverts. Hermione se retourna vers lui, un air suspicieux greffé sur son visage. _

_- Tu m'as déjà donné mon cadeau hier soir, Sirius..._

_- Oui. Je t'ai donné le cadeau que je pouvais te donner devant nos invités. Ce n'est pas le cas de celui-ci, rétorqua-t-il en lui mettant d'autorité le cadeau entre les mains. _

_Intriguée, Hermione s'installa à table afin d'être plus à l'aise pour ouvrir son cadeau. Sirius était resté debout auprès d'elle, les bras croisés, guettant la moindre réaction de la part de la jeune fille. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils étaient devenus proches, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver de plus en plus belle chaque jour qui passait. La jeune femme avait prit possession d'une partie de son cœur, et il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Était-ce de l'amour ?, pensa-t-il alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'ôter le ruban qui entourait le paquet. Quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que oui. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait, mais souvent, après avoir passé la nuit avec elle, il se surprenait à vouloir dire ces mots qui voulaient dire tellement de choses. Et pourtant, il ne se résignait pas à le faire, de crainte de lui faire peur peut-être, ou peut-être avait-il peur lui-même de ce qui pourrait se passer s'il finissait par lui dire qu'il l'aimait... _

_Jamais il n'aurait pensé à éprouver des sentiments aussi forts pour Hermione. Jamais. Au début, il avait seulement voulu mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie, il avait seulement voulu savoir s'il pouvait encore séduire une fille aussi jeune qu'elle. Et finalement, il avait été comblé au-delà de ses espérances. Il avait découvert une fille – une femme ! - hors-du-commun, capable de révéler le meilleur qui sommeillait en lui, capable d'éclipser toutes les autres qui gravitaient autour de lui en permanence. _

_Hermione finissait d'ouvrir le paquet, et sa bouche forma un « oh » d'étonnement, au plus grand plaisir de Sirius. Elle lui adressa un regard plein d'amour, et reporta son attention sur le livre qui était devant elle. _

_- Je ne comptais pas faire aussi kitch, mais, j'ai été emporté par mon imagination..., dit Sirius alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir le livre._

_- C'est parfait, Sirius, vraiment, je... Je ne sais pas comment te remercier... _

_Le livre n'en était pas vraiment un. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un album photo regroupant l'essentiel des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble depuis juillet. _

_- Je ne savais pas que tu prenais des photos de nous dans cet optique..., murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle tombait sur une photo d'eux prise par Tonks un mois auparavant. _

_Ils étaient sortis tous ensemble pour profiter des premières neiges – neige qui n'avait malheureusement pas tenu au sol ce jour-là -, et ils se tenaient côté à côte, Hermione emmitouflée dans son long manteau noir, un bonnet rouge enfoncé sur la tête et Sirius en veste légère et écharpe._

_- Je me demande toujours comment tu as fait pour sortir dans cette tenue, Sirius, lui dit-elle avant de tourner la page._

_- Des années d'entraînement, très chère, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. _

_Ils feuilletèrent l'album ensemble, se moquant l'un de l'autre, ponctuant cette lecture par de nombreux baisers. Hermione finit par refermer avec douceur l'ouvrage, et se tourna vers Sirius, qui était maintenant accroupi près d'elle, sa main dans la sienne. Là, elle se délecta de chaque trait de son visage, plongeant son regard dans le gris sidéral de ses yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Délicatement, elle passa une main sur son visage, main que Sirius embrassa doucement. Ces moments qu'elle passait en sa compagnie étaient parfaits, et celui-ci était plus beau encore. Il lui apprenait tellement sur elle-même, et il prenait tellement bien soin d'elle que cela en était indécent. Tout en cet homme lui plaisait, même les fines ridules qui commençaient à faire leur apparition près de ses yeux. Elle avait eu peur, certes, peur de son passé, peur de sa réputation. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en lui cédant, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais trouver quelqu'un à sa hauteur. Quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait plus que lui. Jamais elle ne pourrait, se dit-elle alors qu'il levait la tête vers elle afin de l'embrasser. _

_Hermione eut un léger mouvement de recul, ce qui arrêta Sirius. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur, alors que la jeune fille secouait la tête. _

_- Non, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'embrasser, c'est juste que... J'ai quelque chose à te dire avant._

_Par Merlin, elle ne voulait pas le lui dire de façon si... Formelle, pensa-t-elle alors que Sirius l'observait, attendant qu'elle s'exprime. _

_- Je... Mmh... Je..._

_- Je t'écoute, Hermione, dit Sirius, un air amusé au fond des yeux. _

_Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait beau ouvrir la bouche, les mots ne sortaient pas. Finalement, elle abdiqua, et releva doucement la tête de Sirius vers elle afin de l'embrasser. Il s'abandonna à leur baiser, et lorsqu'il abandonna ses lèvres, il murmura : _

_- Je t'aime, Hermione._

_Leurs regards se croisèrent, et un sourire resplendissant illumina le visage de la jeune fille. _

_- Je t'aime, Sirius, je t'aime tellement que je n'ai pas réussi à te le dire il y a quelques secondes._

_Elle laissa échapper un rire et s'approcha de lui afin de lui donner un autre baiser. Elle n'aurait pas pu connaître plus de bonheur. Il n'y avait plus de non-dits entre eux. Tout irait bien désormais. _

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

Hermione ferma doucement les yeux, serrant l'album contre sa poitrine. Une larme solitaire coulait le long de sa joue, signe de son malaise. Se souvenir de certains moments de sa vie, de _leur_ vie était une chose, les revoir impliquait beaucoup plus. Elle se souvenait désormais qu'il fut un temps où ils avaient été heureux, où ils avaient fait des projets ensemble, où _ils s'aimaient_.

Elle déposa lentement l'album là où elle l'avait trouvé, prenant cependant soin de bien le cacher cette fois. Elle ne voulait pas que Ron le découvre, surtout au moment où ils essaient de remettre leur mariage sur les rails. Hermione sécha rapidement ses yeux, et enfila son pull avant de quitter la chambre.

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

- Cela faisait longtemps, murmura Ron, tenant Hermione par la main.

Cette dernière acquiesça, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Hyde Park. Ils avaient choisi de vivre à Nothing Hill afin de ne pas être trop loin du Ministère, Hermione aimant s'y rendre à pied lorsqu'il faisait beau. Ron avait cédé, n'étant de toute façon pas souvent à Londres à cause des matchs de Quidditch. Par ailleurs, ils ne vivaient pas loin de Ginny et Harry, ce qui satisfaisait tout le monde.

Hermione ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle avait oublié à quel point Ron était grand, et elle se sentait minuscule à côté de lui. Pourtant, elle ne lâcha pas sa main, s'obstinant à voir le bon côté des choses. Tout se passait bien pour l'instant, et lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans le parc, elle serra sa main encore plus fort. Ron lui adressa un sourire gêné, et ils continuèrent leur marche pendant un bon quart d'heure. Toujours en silence cependant.

- Ron, Hermione ?

La jeune femme se retourna subitement, et rencontra le regard amusé de Ginny. Elle tenait fermement la poussette dans laquelle se trouvait certainement Aurora, couverte par un grand plaid afin de la protéger du froid. Derrière elle, elle distingua plusieurs autres silhouettes qui s'avançaient vers eux. Il y eut d'abord Harry, puis Remus, sa femme ainsi que Ted... Et Sirius.

Elle lâcha sans même s'en rendre compte la main de Ron alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres.

- Hermione !

Ted se mit à courir vers elle, et elle l'attrapa au vol, le faisant tourner dans ses bras.

- Teddy ! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué mon bonhomme, dit-elle en lui plantant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

Elle salua finalement Remus et Tonks, trouvant que cette dernière faisait preuve d'une froideur inhabituelle à son égard. Son regard finit par croiser celui de Sirius qui se tenait en retrait, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son manteau.

- Que faites-vous ici ?, demanda Ron en se tournant vers Remus. Vous êtes définitivement rentrés à Londres ?

- Pas du tout. Sirius nous a envoyé un hibou hier afin de nous faire part de son retour, et nous avons donc décidé de lui rendre une petite visite. Petite visite qui a fini par se transformer en week-end, comme tu peux le voir.

- Dis, Hermione, tu viens à la maison ?, l'interrompit Ted.

- Et bien, je... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Ted.

- C'est toujours une bonne idée, Hermione, dit Harry. Qu'en dis-tu, Ron ?

Ce dernier acquiesça. Bien sûr, il voulait passer du temps avec Hermione, mais n'était-ce pas trop tôt ? Il se rendait compte que, même s'il faisait des efforts, les choses ne semblaient plus pareilles entre eux. Même s'ils marchaient dans la même direction, ils ne partageaient plus grand chose. Se retrouver avec leurs amis les aiderait peut-être à surmonter ce silence gêné qui s'installait entre eux à la moindre occasion, pensait-il.

Par chance, la demeure des Potter n'était pas très loin du parc, et au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de marche, ils purent finalement se mettre au chaud.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, Ted accaparait Hermione, lui demandant de dessiner avec lui, ou encore de jouer à chat avec lui. La jeune femme se pliait toujours avec plaisir à ces jeux avec le petit garçon qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

Mais cette fois-là, le regard brûlant de Sirius les suivait. Confortablement installé dans le canapé, une tasse de thé noir à la main, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune femme, vêtue d'un pull rubis et d'un jean du plus bel effet. Ses cheveux lâchés virevoltaient autour de son visage, la rajeunissant, si cela était encore possible. Elle souriait toujours alors qu'elle était installée sur le tapis en compagnie de Ted qui venait de lui donner un crayon de couleur afin qu'elle colorie l'oiseau qui s'étalait sur la feuille.

- C'est un phénix, Hermione. Mon papa m'a dit que tu as déjà vu un phénix, mais je ne le crois pas..., dit-il en murmurant.

- Oh, bien sûr que si, j'ai déjà vu un phénix. Albus Dumbledore en a un dans son bureau. Tu le croiseras sûrement lorsque tu seras étudiant à Poudlard.

Le petit garçon ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, et se remit à colorier. Hermione releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, et son regard croisa celui de Sirius. Ils n'étaient plus que trois dans le salon, les autres ayant rejoint Ginny qui commençait à préparer le dîner. Ce dernier finit par déposer sa tasse sur la table basse et se dirigea souplement vers eux. Il continuait à la regarder quand il prit place sur le tapis, à ses côtés. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul, comme brûlée par sa seule présence.

- Je ne vais pas te manger, Hermione, murmura-t-il, assez bas pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

Elle détourna rapidement la tête, et reporta son attention sur le dessin de Ted.

- Je peux t'aider également, Teddy ?, demanda Sirius.

- Oui... Tiens, tu peux colorier son aile, répondit le petit garçon en lui tendant un crayon de couleur vert.

- Tu n'as pas choisi la meilleure des couleurs, petit, grimaça-t-il, s'appliquant toutefois à colorier l'aile droite de l'oiseau.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, Ted peignant les pattes de l'oiseau, Hermione s'occupant de l'aile gauche, et Sirius de l'aile droite. Bien que la situation était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale, Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. La proximité de Sirius, couplée avec la découverte de l'album qu'il lui avait offert cinq ans plus tôt suffisait à la mettre mal à l'aise. Tout son être s'électrisait lorsque, par inadvertance, leurs bras venaient à s'effleurer.

Elle s'efforçait pourtant de reprendre ses esprits, pensant à son mariage, à tout ce qu'elle essayait de faire pour que cela fonctionne. Elle pensait également à tout ce qu'il lui avait coûté comme efforts pour l'oublier, quatre ans plus tôt. Elle avait pris deux ans. Deux ans pour réussir à oublier la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, oublier le goût de ses lèvres, oublier la volupté de ses mains sur son corps...

Elle frissonna légèrement à la pensée de ces moments passés en sa compagnie, et Sirius s'en rendit compte. Il délaissa son dessin, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il put y lire du... _Désir_. Hermione se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure, et reporta non sans mal son attention sur le dessin de Ted.

Sirius, quant à lui, n'avait pas détaché son regard de la jeune fille. Du désir ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas y croire. Elle était mariée, et Hermione n'était pas de ce genre. _En es-tu sûr ?, _lui souffla une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui. Certes, elle ne s'était pas gênée pour le tromper quatre ans plus tôt. Alors pourquoi se gênerait-elle maintenant ?

Soudain, au fond de lui, germa une idée somme toute assez machiavélique. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas profiter de la situation, et la séduire comme il l'avait fait cinq ans plus tôt dans cette même maison ? Elle avait succombé une fois, et semblait toujours aussi réceptive à ses charmes, même si elle lui avait fait comprendre le contraire deux jours auparavant. Elle était mariée, il le savait, mais il ne comptait pas vivre une histoire d'amour avec elle, ils avaient eu leur chance et elle n'avait pas su la saisir. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, son corps lui manquait, ses caresses, sa bouche...

La tâche ne serait pas aisée, loin de là, il en était conscient. Mais cela rajoutait encore plus de piment à l'histoire, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Tout à coup, Sirius fit glisser sa main gauche vers celle de la jeune femme et l'effleura légèrement. Elle réfléchit une demi-seconde de trop avant d'ôter sa main, toujours sans croiser son regard, et Sirius eut un petit sourire satisfait. Elle le désirait encore.

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

_Square Grimmauld, 25 décembre 1998_

_Leurs deux corps reposaient sur le tapis en face de la cheminée, recouverts par un plaid qu'ils avaient fait descendre du canapé. Après avoir ouvert son cadeau, Hermione s'était laissée entraînée par Sirius dans une débauche de baisers, de caresses, toutes plus douces les unes que les autres. Envahis par la passion, ils n'avaient pas pu attendre d'arriver à l'étage et avaient consommé leur amour sur le tapis, pour la première fois. _

_- Je ne vous savais si sauvage, Miss Granger, murmura Sirius en se surélevant sur son coude._

_- C'est toi qui me rends ainsi..., répondit-elle en l'embrassant. _

_Le connaître l'avait libérée. Elle avait finalement appris à connaître son corps, à s'aimer, à s'accepter. Les baisers qu'il avait l'habitude de déposer sur son corps lui montraient à quel point elle était désirable à ses yeux, et cette sensation lui était inconnue auparavant. Elle l'aimait encore plus pour cette raison. _

_- Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi, tu sais..., finit-elle par dire._

_- Vraiment ? Même quand je serai vieux et tout ridé ? _

_- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu es le premier à... _

_- Je sais, Hermione..., l'interrompit-il. _

_La jeune femme se redressa également afin de rencontrer son regard. _

_- Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle de la confiance que tu me donnes lorsque tu poses tes yeux sur moi. Je parle du désir que j'éprouve à ton égard, et que j'éprouverai toujours, je le sais. Je le sens, Sirius. Ce que nous partageons, la complicité que nous avons, je n'avais jamais connu cela auparavant. Tu me fais sentir femme, Sirius, et..._

_Sa bouche sur la sienne fit taire les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Il la fit basculer doucement sur le tapis, et envahit sa bouche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses mains finirent par descendre le long de ses hanches, et rencontra le point le plus sensible de son anatomie qu'il se mit à caresser doucement. _

_- Je suis le seul à pouvoir te donner autant de plaisir, Hermione, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle se cambrait sous sa main. Ne l'oublie jamais..._

**XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX**

Soudain, Sirius la prit par la main, et se releva, l'entraînant avec lui. Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur, tandis qu'il parlait à Ted.

- Ted, cela te dérange si Hermione et moi te laissons seul pendant quelques minutes ? On ne sera pas long.

Le petit garçon secoua la tête distraitement, et Sirius entraîna Hermione dans un couloir à l'abri des regards. Elle essaya en vain de libérer sa main de la sienne, mais il la plaqua sans ménagement contre un mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sirius ?, murmura-t-elle, le souffle court, le regard fixé sur sa bouche.

- Ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis que je t'ai revue...

Il plaqua alors ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'attirant contre lui. Hermione résista pendant quelques secondes, les poings sur son torse, et finit par se laisser aller contre lui, le laissant faire courir ses mains le long de son dos. Sirius eut un sourire satisfait en sentant la jeune femme répondre à ses avances. Cela avait été plus simple qu'il ne le pensait. Alors qu'il commençait à relâcher son étreinte, sûr de l'avoir fait céder, elle le repoussa brutalement, un air horrifié sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça _?, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- _Ça_, c'était un baiser. Et j'ai l'impression que tu en as profité autant que moi..., rétorqua Sirius en la regardant fixement.

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu me demander mon avis, Sirius.

- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé ce moment, Hermione...

- Ce n'est pas la question, murmura-t-elle en rougissant. Je suis _mariée_, Sirius.

- Parce que cela te donne un problème de conscience peut-être, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil amusé.

- Oui, cela me donne un problème de conscience ! Je...

Soudain, un énorme bruit se fit entendre dans le salon, et tous deux pâlirent.

- Teddy..., murmura Hermione en courant vers le salon, Sirius sur les talons.

* * *

*rire machiavélique*

Voilà donc le chapitre 9, qui marque le retour de notre chère Hermione. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, et j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à le lire ! Merci pour vos adorables reviews (celle de Miss Granger notamment 3). Cependant, pour d'évidentes raisons, je vais éviter de répondre à vos questions, pour ne pas spoiler. Mais vous aurez des réponses très vite, promis ! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Un nouveau chapitre 24 heures plus tard... On devrait me donner la médaille de la productivité ! :D

Pour celles qui n'auraient pas lu le chapitre 9, ne l'oubliez pas ! :)

* * *

Tonks et Remus étaient déjà là quand Hermione arriva dans le salon, et elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour retenir un cri. Le lustre qui était accroché quelques minutes plus tôt au plafond se trouvait maintenant sur le tapis, brisé en mille éclats de verre. Elle repéra sa baguette qu'elle avait déposé sur le tapis juste avant de jouer avec Ted. Son regard se dirigea rapidement vers Tonks, agenouillée par terre, tenant Ted dans ses bras. Elle le secouait vigoureusement, attendant une réaction de sa part, mais le petit garçon ne répondait pas aux appels de sa mère. Hermione sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et se dirigea vers eux, prenant la main de Ted dans la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, murmura-t-elle, cherchant à accrocher le regard de Tonks.

_- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_ Tu oses me le demander, Hermione ? Où étais-tu, alors que tu étais censé le surveiller ?

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul, et elle finit par se relever, se sentant de trop, alors que Remus posait une main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

- Il faut l'emmener à St Mangouste, et vite...

- Mais il respire, Remus... Il est juste inconscient, je suis sûre que...

- Il _faut_ l'emmener, l'interrompit son mari en faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle releva la tête vers Remus et finit par se relever, son fils dans les bras. Choqués, Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient restés en retrait, tout comme Sirius.

- Je vous accompagne, dit Hermione alors que le couple s'apprêtait à transplaner avec leur fils.

- C'est une blague, Hermione ? Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, merci, lâcha Tonks, sans un regard pour elle.

- Je peux vous aider, je... Je connais des médicomages qui pourraient s'occuper de lui.

Mais Tonks avait déjà transplané, Ted dans les bras. Remus était toujours là, et avec un soupir, il accepta.

- Allons-y, Hermione.

Ils transplanèrent à leur tour, laissant Ron avec Harry et Ginny, toujours sous le choc. Ils ne se rendirent cependant pas compte de la soudaine absence d'une personne : Sirius Black.

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ils étaient tous les quatre assis dans la salle d'attente de St Mangouste. Tonks avait reposé sa tête contre l'épaule de Remus, et Sirius était assis à côté d'Hermione. Cette dernière n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à St Mangouste, se contentant de dire à la secrétaire à l'accueil de prévenir le docteur Johnson. Elle était livide, et ne semblait pas bien vivre la situation. Il savait qu'elle s'en voulait, mais il s'en voulait encore plus. C'était lui qui l'avait entraînée dans ce couloir, qui avait eu l'idée de laisser le petit garçon seul.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide, mais elle gardait la tête obstinément baissée. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge, et il vit Hermione se lever rapidement pour aller à la rencontre de ce visiteur.

- Garrett !

Elle s'élança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Sirius, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, serra les poings à la vision de ces deux personnes qui s'enlaçaient, et ne put détacher ses yeux de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Garrett Johnson était toujours comme dans ses souvenirs. Grand, brun, les traits tellement réguliers qu'il semblait être fait de cire. Et, toujours comme dans ses souvenirs, il le détestait toujours autant...

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

_Square Grimmauld, 10 janvier 1999_

_- Hermione semble beaucoup vous apprécier, Garrett..._

_Sirius regardait l'homme qui se tenait à sa table, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Hermione quant à elle, semblait ravie par la situation. _

_- Oh, il est vrai que nous nous sommes rapprochés depuis le début de notre collaboration. Je l'apprécie beaucoup également, c'est un élément indispensable dans mon équipe._

_Hermione avait insisté pour inviter son cher Garrett à dîner. « C'est le moins que je puisse faire, Sirius... Et puis, tu auras ainsi l'occasion de le rencontrer ». Il n'avait cédé qu'à cause des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés ce soir-là. Et il était en train de regretter amèrement sa décision. _

_- Je n'en doute pas. Elle m'est également indispensable, répondit Sirius en posant une main possessive sur celle de la jeune femme._

_Hermione eut un sourire gêné, et Sirius fut surpris de la sentir retirer sa main au bout de quelques secondes. C'était la deuxième fois de la soirée qu'elle mettait de la distance entre eux en présence de Garrett, et Sirius commençait à être agacé par cette situation. _

_- Hermione, puis-je te parler ?, finit-il par dire en se levant de table._

_- Bien sûr..., répondit-elle en se levant à son tour, adressant un sourire d'excuse à leur invité. _

_Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine, et Sirius ferma brusquement la porte derrière eux. Hermione eut un petit rire gêné. _

_- Sirius, si tu comptes encore me sauter dessus comme la dernière fois, je..._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à cette table, Hermione ? _

_Sirius avait pris appui contre le plan de travail, et l'observait fixement, sans ciller. Hermione secoua vaguement la tête, la bouche entrouverte, comme à la recherche d'une réponse qu'elle n'avait pas. _

_- De quoi parles-tu ? Il s'agit d'un dîner comme nous avons l'habitude d'en organiser avec Remus et Tonks, je ne vois pas le problème..._

_- Tu ne vois pas le problème ? Attends, suis-je le seul à te voir draguer ce... Ce... Bellâtre juste en face de moi ? _

_- Tu te fiches de moi ? Je ne drague personne, Garrett est un ami, et si tu n'arrives pas à te faire à cette idée, je... _

_- Quoi ? Que vas-tu faire si je ne me fais pas à cette idée ? Dis-moi, Hermione, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle, soudain menaçant. _

_La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul et s'adossa à la porte de la cuisine, ne pouvant pas aller plus loin. Elle sentait le souffle de Sirius à quelques centimètres de son visage, et déglutit difficilement. _

_- Je... Je ne sais pas Sirius. Mais tu dois me croire, il ne se passe rien entre Garrett et moi, je te le promets, finit-elle dans un murmure._

_Elle l'observait, et put lire de la colère dans son regard, mais aussi de la peur. La peur de la perdre. Elle finit par passer ses bras autour de son cou, afin qu'il s'approche d'elle. _

_- Je te le promets, Sirius. Il n'y a que toi, et il n'y aura jamais que toi..., chuchota-t-elle à son oreille._

_Sirius ferma les yeux et la serra contre lui, respirant profondément, la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux. Il finit par reculer légèrement afin de l'embrasser. _

_- Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais je pensais que... Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus comme je l'ai fait, pardon._

_Hermione lui sourit légèrement, et déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. _

_- Tu es pardonné. Mais ne pense plus jamais une chose pareille._

_- Promis, répondit-il en la serrant contre lui. _

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

Et voilà qu'ils se tenaient devant lui, semblant encore plus proches qu'auparavant. Il vit Tonks et Remus se lever, attendant des nouvelles de Ted, et il fit de même. Hermione finit par se détacher de Garrett, et l'interrogea du regard. Ce dernier eut un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, et il mit fin à leur douloureuse attente.

- Ted va bien. Il est encore un peu groggy à cause du choc, mais il n'a rien de cassé. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il jouait avec une baguette qui ne lui appartenait pas...

Hermione hocha la tête, gênée.

- J'ai oublié ma baguette dans le salon, j'ai du m'éclipser une minute...

- Tu étais censée le surveiller, Hermione, lâcha Tonks, le regard noir.

- Je sais, et je m'en exc...

- C'est de ma faute.

Les quatre autres personnes présentes dans la salle se tournèrent vers Sirius qui venait d'interrompre Hermione, et Tonks lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

- Comment ça, Sirius ?

- J'ai voulu parler à Hermione... En privé. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle a laissé Ted seul, je suis affreusement désolé.

Tonks secoua rapidement la tête. Pourquoi Sirius avait-il voulu s'entretenir seul avec Hermione ? Par ailleurs, elle venait de reconnaître le fameux docteur Johnson avec qui la jeune femme était partie quatre ans plus tôt, laissant son cousin seul. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione, et elle eut une moue dégoûtée. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup d'estime pour l'ancienne Gryffondor, et elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle osait encore sauter au cou de son amant devant l'homme qui l'avait tant aimé auparavant ?

- Je ne peux pas y croire, Sirius. Après tout ce qu'Hermione t'a fait, je pensais que tu aurais eu l'intelligence de ne plus t'approcher d'elle, dit-elle tout haut.

Hermione se figea, comme heurtée de plein fouet par un sort. Son regard allait de Tonks à Sirius, ce dernier ne daignant pas lui donner une explication ni la regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Tonks ?, murmura-t-elle, toujours sous le choc.

- Ce que j'entends par là, ma chère Hermione ? Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'expliciter les choses, cela ne ferait que te mettre dans une position encore plus difficile que celle où tu es déjà.

Sirius finit par sortir de sa torpeur, et se passa une main distraite dans les cheveux, l'autre main toujours enfoncée dans la poche de son jean.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour aborder ce sujet...

- Au contraire, je pense que tous les protago...

_- Nymphadora !_

La voix de son cousin était soudain menaçante, et Tonks se rendit compte qu'elle avait dépassé les limites. Certes, le comportement d'Hermione ne lui plaisait guère, mais c'était leur histoire, pas la sienne. Elle finit par prendre Remus par la main et se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait vers les chambres des patients.

- Nous allons voir Teddy..., dit-elle dans un murmure en passant près de Garrett et Hermione.

Garrett n'avait pas dit un seul mot pendant leur altercation. Il posa une main compatissante sur le bras de la jeune femme qui se trouvait auprès de lui.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais j'ai des patients à visiter... Que dirais-tu de prendre un verre ensemble un de ces quatre ?

- Oui, bien sûr, Garrett. Je te tiens au courant, dit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

Elle se retrouva alors seule avec Sirius qui n'avait pas bougé. Hermione se posa sur la chaise la plus proche, et se prit la tête entre les mains, évacuant tout le stress qui avait envahi son corps dès le moment où elle avait vu le petit garçon inconscient dans les bras de sa mère quelques heures plus tôt. Gêné, Sirius jugea bon de s'approcher d'elle, et il prit place à ses côtés.

- Hermione...

La voix de Sirius lui parvenait, mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait laissé Ted seul, à cause de lui que le petit garçon était à l'hôpital aujourd'hui...

- Que voulait dire Tonks, Sirius ?

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche spontanément, alors qu'elle n'y pensait même pas. Mais au fond d'elle, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il en était, elle voulait savoir pourquoi la cousine de l'homme qui était auprès d'elle et qu'elle avait tant aimé avait tenu des propos aussi désobligeants à son égard.

Elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard, et il fut étonné de voir une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il tendit la main vers elle, et passa doucement son pouce sur son visage, comme pour effacer son chagrin. Hermione secoua la tête et recula légèrement, pour être hors de sa portée.

- C'est juste la pression de la journée, rien de grave, expliqua-t-elle en reniflant.

Un silence se forma entre eux, avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne la parole.

- De quoi parlait-elle ?, répéta-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus assurée.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il savait que le lieu n'était pas approprié, que le moment était mal choisi. Et pourtant, au fond de lui, il voulait tout lui dire. Il voulait lui parler de son départ, de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu sa chambre vide, ses armoires vides... Elle était partie du jour au lendemain, et cela faisait quatre ans qu'il attendait une explication. Quatre ans qu'il ressassait cette journée, qu'il se repassait le fil des évènements en boucle tous les soirs avant de se coucher, se demander ce qui avait pu la pousser à partir si soudainement, à le quitter pour un autre alors que tout allait bien entre eux. Il voulait aussi lui parler des projets qu'il faisait à l'époque pour eux, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de lui en parler.

Il voulait lui dire tant de choses, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. La revoir avec Garrett, cet homme qui avait dîné à sa table avant de lui voler la femme qu'il aimait, la revoir l'enlacer sans aucun égard pour lui, l'entendre accepter son invitation... Toutes ces choses l'empêchaient de lui parler librement de ce qu'il ressentait.

Alors, il choisit la solution la plus simple.

- Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Tu connais Tonks... Elle se fait parfois des idées.

Hermione acquiesça, bien qu'elle ne fut pas totalement convaincue par les paroles de Sirius. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se lever.

- Je pense rentrer chez moi dans ce cas... Souhaites-tu m'accompagner ?, ajouta-t-elle, avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

- Si tu n'es pas contre, pourquoi pas, répondit Sirius, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune femme lui tendit alors le bras, et ils transplanèrent.

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

- Cet endroit ne te ressemble pas vraiment, si je peux me permettre.

Sirius venait de faire le tour du salon des Weasley tandis qu'Hermione était dans la cuisine à préparer du thé. Son regard s'était attardé sur la décoration très familiale du lieu, qui était à mille lieux de ce que la jeune femme aimait. Il l'avait connue différente : elle aimait les choses pratiques, très épurées, et ce n'était pas le cas du mobilier de sa demeure. De son salon, en tout cas.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire amusé alors qu'elle apportait deux tasses de thé qu'elle posa délicatement sur la table basse.

- Effectivement... C'est Molly qui a en grande partie choisi le mobilier de la maison. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper, mon travail accaparant la majeure partie de mes journées. J'ai quand même eu la chance de pouvoir choisir la maison, ce qui n'est pas si mal.

- C'est un très joli endroit en tout cas, dit Sirius en prenant sa tasse.

Hermione acquiesça, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui lui faisait face. Il était déjà 20 heures, et Ron n'était pas rentré. Elle supposa qu'il devait être resté dîner chez Harry et Ginny. Elle n'avait pas eu envie de retourner là-bas après les évènements de la journée, se disant que Remus et Tonks allaient sûrement y retourner après leur visite au chevet de Ted. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver au milieu d'une autre scène comme celle qu'elle venait de vivre plus tôt.

La jeune femme se tourna finalement vers Sirius qui sirotait son thé en silence.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu avais faim, je suis désolée. Je peux préparer quelque chose rapidement si tu veux dîner.

- Non, tout va bien, Hermione. Ne te dérange pas.

L'idée machiavélique qui lui était venue quelques heures plus tôt lui semblait tout à coup terriblement puérile. Plus il observait Hermione, et plus il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre une simple aventure basée sur le sexe avec elle. Certes, il avait envie d'elle, mais ce qu'il éprouvait à son égard était bien plus que cela. Il la voulait entièrement, il voulait son corps, son esprit, il voulait tout d'elle. Malgré son départ, malgré sa trahison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver des sentiments pour la jeune femme. Mais un coup d'oeil à sa main gauche lui rappela qu'elle était mariée à quelqu'un d'autre.

Soudain, il se demanda si les sentiments qu'il semblait éprouver à son égard était de l'amour... Ou juste de l'orgueil. Il la voulait, certes. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'aimer à nouveau, de pouvoir être à même de lui donner son cœur encore une fois... Si tant est qu'elle le veuille également, pensa-t-il. Car si ses caresses semblaient encore lui faire de l'effet comme auparavant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était partie parce qu'elle n'éprouvait certainement plus rien pour lui à l'époque. Alors pourquoi les choses seraient-elles différentes aujourd'hui ?

- Pourquoi les choses ne sont-elles plus comme avant, Sirius ?, murmura Hermione comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

Sirius plongea son regard dans le sien, tandis que ses paroles résonnaient encore dans sa tête. _Pourquoi les choses ne sont-elles plus comme avant ?_ Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle venait finalement d'aborder le sujet qu'elle évitait soigneusement depuis son retour.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, Hermione...

- Je sais que tu m'en veux toujours d'être partie, Sirius, mais...

- Je ne te reproche pas d'être partie, Hermione, commença-t-il d'une voix posée. Je te reproche d'être partie avec cet homme, alors que tu m'avais promis, que tu m'as juré que...

Il s'arrêta soudainement, les mots ne voulant plus sortir de sa bouche. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait été aussi ému d'aborder ce sujet avec elle.

Hermione se figea, alors qu'elle faisait le lien entre l'incident qui avait eu lieu avec Tonks quelques minutes auparavant et ce que Sirius venait de lui dire. Serait-il possible que... ?

Elle se rapprocha de Sirius qui avait baissé la tête, et posa une main sur sa cuisse afin qu'il la regarde. Quand il releva les yeux, elle put voir qu'il était aussi perdu qu'elle l'était, mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- De quoi parles-tu, Sirius ? J'étais seule quand j'ai quitté Londres, et je peux te garantir que je ne suis partie avec personne.

- Parce que tu as le culot de me dire que tu ne m'as pas quitté pour ton cher Garrett, qui a d'ailleurs quitté Londres le même jour que toi, _comme par hasard_ ?

Hermione déposa sa tasse sur la table basse et s'éloigna de lui.

- Oui, j'ai le culot de le dire, parce que non, je ne t'ai pas quitté pour lui, Sirius. Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je suis partie, et je suis même déçue, _blessée_ de voir que tu as une si basse estime de moi !, tempêta-t-elle en se levant soudainement.

- Arrête, Hermione... Pas de ça avec moi. J'ai eu des années pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là dans ta tête pour que tu me quittes, alors ne me sors pas ce genre de choses, s'il-te-plaît, dit-il calmement.

- Parce que tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ? Parce que tu penses que j'étais comme toutes les femmes que tu as eu dans ton lit avant moi, qui n'est fidèle à aucun homme ? Comment oses-tu...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un bruit de clé dans la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, et quelques secondes plus tard, Ron pénétrait dans le salon. Il se figea à leur vue, étonné de voir Sirius en compagnie de sa femme. Sirius se leva pour faire face à Ron, et lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Ted va bien, Remus et Tonks sont à son chevet, expliqua le quadragénaire. J'ai fait un saut ici pour prendre un thé avec Hermione, et... Je pense que je vais rentrer.

- Je suis soulagé pour Teddy, on se faisait un sang d'encre avec Harry et Ginny. Content de savoir que tout va bien alors, dit-il en se débarrassant de son manteau.

Sirius acquiesça et se tourna vers Hermione afin de lui dire au revoir. La jeune femme tremblait légèrement, toujours sous le choc des révélations que venait de lui faire Sirius. Elle ne bougea cependant pas quand il lui fit la bise, et ferma les yeux quand il murmura à son oreille.

- Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard...

Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il serrait la main de Ron avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, Hermione ayant fait en sorte que l'on ne puisse pas transplaner directement depuis l'appartement. Elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui, et prit les deux tasses afin de les amener dans la cuisine.

- Tout se passe bien ?

La voix de Ron résonna derrière elle, et elle se retourna légèrement.

- Oui, pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu ne semblais pas dans ton assiette quand je suis rentré. Et j'ai d'ailleurs cru t'entendre crier avant que je n'entre, dit-il en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine.

- Non, tout va bien, vraiment. Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ron la prit doucement par la taille alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine, et la serra contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais... Ce qui est arrivé à Teddy.

Hermione hocha la tête, soulagée de voir qu'il attribuait sa petite mine à cet incident.

- Il faut vraiment que je remette le nez dans mes dossiers pour demain, Ron, finit-elle par dire, se libérant de son étreinte.

Ron observa sa femme s'éloigner, se dirigeant vers leur chambre. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi Sirius semblait lui tourner autour depuis qu'il était revenu. Cela ne lui avait pas échapper qu'ils s'étaient éclipsés ensemble lorsque Ted avait eu son accident, et encore ce soir... Certes, les choses étaient sur la bonne voie avec Hermione, mais il se jura pourtant de garder un œil sur le parrain de son meilleur ami. Il ne lui inspirait rien de bon finalement.

* * *

Mmh, une petite pause de quelques jours va m'être utile. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez toujours pas à me combler de mots d'amour grâce à la petite boîte "review" située en bas de ce chapitre, c'est une drogue qui me permet d'écrire plus vite, si si, je suis sérieuse. :D

C'est toujours agréable d'avoir un retour sur ses écrits, et c'est pour cette raison que je remercie mes siouper reviewers que j'aime d'amouuur (d'ailleurs, The Cat with Blue Eyes, je t'avais envoyé un PM auquel tu n'as pas répondu, haaaan, malheur ! :D).

A très vite ! Emma.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de début de chapitre** : Loin de moi l'idée de choquer mes lecteurs, mais ce chapitre contient une description - certes peu détaillée (mais un peu quand même), la chose étant déjà assez horrible comme ça - de viol conjugal. Car oui, cela n'arrive pas seulement avec un inconnu. Le "non" doit être respecté dans un couple, ne l'oubliez jamais. :)

* * *

Décembre finit par pointer le bout de son nez, entraînant avec lui un manteau blanc qui recouvrait la ville. Deux semaines avaient passé depuis l'incident de Ted, et Remus et Tonks étaient retourné à Dublin avec leur fils. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles Hermione n'avait pas posé les pieds au Square Grimmauld, prétextant une charge de travail importante. Ginny l'appelait cependant tous les deux jours, comme elle en avait l'habitude, et elles gardaient ainsi le contact. Ron, quant à lui, venait tout juste de finir la première partie de la saison de Quidditch, et ils avaient réussi à décrocher la troisième place du classement, de justesse devant les Lions de Manchester. Ce résultat, plutôt honorable, ne le satisfaisait pourtant pas. Il briguait, au contraire de son équipe qui se contentait d'une troisième place, la première place. Il n'avait encore jamais gagné la Coupe de Quidditch, et c'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Hermione faisait son possible pour l'encourager, mais le fait qu'elle ne soit pas fan de Quidditch ne l'aidait pas.

Comme tous les lundis, Hermione était à son bureau, préparant les dossiers qu'elle devait traiter dans la semaine. A la fin de l'année, les affaires avaient tendance à s'accumuler, et elle voulait absolument tout boucler avant janvier. Passer les fêtes de fin d'année en pensant aux dossiers en retard ne lui avait jamais plu.

Cela faisait également deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sirius. Et à son plus grand étonnement, elle sentait un vide en elle, un manque. Elle avait passé ses deux dernières semaines à repenser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, car elle avait beau se le reprocher, mais elle avait bel et bien répondu à ses avances. Mais ce qui la perturbait encore plus, si cela était possible, c'était la discussion qu'ils avaient eu une fois arrivés chez elle. Il lui avait parlé de son départ, de sa prétendue trahison. Hermione avait eu beau essayer de se rappeler les derniers moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Sirius avait pu arriver à cette conclusion. Certes, il y avait eu ce dîner avec Garrett qui ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, et la réaction de Sirius lui avait fait comprendre qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il n'était pas près à l'abandonner. Mais ils en avaient discuté, et elle avait réussi à lui faire oublier les doutes qu'il avait concernant Garrett.

Ce dernier avait toujours été présent pour Hermione, et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait développé une amitié avec lui. Ils continuaient à se voir depuis son retour à Londres, et rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux depuis. Alors pourquoi Sirius avait-il pensé qu'elle s'était enfuie avec le fameux docteur ? Serait-ce la raison de son départ quelques mois plus tard ?

Toutes ces questions qu'elle se posait ne l'aidait pas à avancer dans son travail, et elle soupira en reprenant une gorgée de café. Malgré tout, malgré ce malentendu qui semblait exister entre eux depuis plus de quatre ans maintenant, rien ne changeait entre eux. Hermione était toujours sur la défensive par rapport à Sirius, et c'était peut-être pour le mieux. Si elle voulait avoir une chance de sauver son mariage, elle devait se focaliser sur Ron, et uniquement sur lui.

Pourtant, les deux dernières semaines avaient été difficiles pour eux. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, la jeune femme éprouvait encore une sorte de réserve vis à vis de son mari, et ce dernier commençait à montrer ses limites. Plus d'une fois, il avait essayé d'avoir des relations intimes avec elle, que ce soit le matin au réveil, mais elle prétextait toujours être en retard pour le travail, ou encore le soir, mais la fatigue était alors une très bonne excuse pour éviter Ron. Plus les jours passaient, et plus il lui était difficile de mettre de côté toutes ces choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et qui l'empêchaient de se focaliser sur les choses importantes... Et urgentes. Car cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour avec Ron. Le manque d'envie s'était couplé avec l'habitude qu'elle avait prise de ne plus tenter quoique ce soit, et maintenant qu'ils avaient tous les deux admis leurs torts et avaient décidé d'aller de l'avant, Ron avait beaucoup plus de mal à comprendre sa froideur à son égard.

Avec un soupir, elle se replongea dans ses dossiers, mettant de côté ses interrogations.

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

Je comptais reprendre le travail dans un ou deux mois, quand Aurora sera un peu plus grande, dit Ginny en observant d'un œil attendrissant sa fille dans les bras de Sirius.

Aurora commençait à s'assoupir doucement, bercée par le parrain de son père. Sirius aimait de plus en plus passer ce genre de moments en compagnie de la petite fille qui le lui rendait bien.

- Que faisais-tu exactement avant sa naissance ? Dans mes souvenirs, tu avais commencé un apprentissage à St Mangouste.

- Effectivement, acquiesça Ginny. J'ai suivi les pas de notre chère Hermione. J'ai même suivi mon enseignement avec le Docteur Johnson.

Sirius se crispa légèrement en entendant le nom de ce dernier. Malgré ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit deux semaines plus tôt, il n'arrivait toujours pas à la croire.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il est... _Très compétent_.

- Je ne vais pas te dire le contraire. Il est resté un ami avec le temps, c'est toujours un plaisir de travailler à ses côtés.

- Hermione le côtoie toujours ?, ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Oui, je crois bien, répondit Ginny en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

Sirius hocha la tête, le regard perdu, veillant toutefois à toujours bercer Aurora afin qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Il avait tenté de prendre contact avec Hermione depuis la dernière fois où il s'était trouvé en sa compagnie, mais elle n'avait pas daigné lui répondre. Il se rendit compte que l'entendre lui dire que rien ne s'était passé entre elle et son tuteur l'avait bouleversé plus que ce qu'il n'aurait cru. Il avait envie de la croire, et pourtant... Revoir Garrett en compagnie de la femme qu'il avait tant aimée lui avait rappelé des souvenirs, notamment celui de la dernière fois où il les avaient vus ensemble...

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX**

_Hôpital St-Mangouste, 17 mai 1999_

_Sirius se dirigea vers la secrétaire qui officiait au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital, un énorme bouquet de fleurs à la main. Hermione terminait son apprentissage le jour-même, et elle était presque sûre de valider haut la main sa première année. La première partie de l'année s'était parfaitement bien déroulée, et elle avait pu assurer une moyenne de 95/100 à ses examens pratiques, et ce serait sûrement le cas de la deuxième partie de l'année, où elle avait pu exercer plus librement, mais toujours sous la coupe de son tuteur. _

_Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la jeune femme rentrait épuisée de St-Mangouste, se focalisant uniquement sur la réussite de ses examens. Sirius lui avait pourtant dit de lever un peu le pied, mais Hermione voulait toujours donner le meilleur d'elle-même, peu importe la fatigue qu'elle ressentait. Elle se couchait souvent sans dîner, et Sirius éprouvait un certain soulagement à savoir qu'elle allait finalement pouvoir prendre quelques mois de vacances avant la reprise de septembre. _

_Il avait d'ailleurs organisé une semaine de vacances à New-York pour eux deux, et il était pressé de lui annoncer la nouvelle. _

_- Puis-je vous aider, Monsieur ?, lui demanda la jeune secrétaire de l'accueil._

_- Je cherche Hermione Granger, s'il-vous-plaît._

_Elle hocha rapidement la tête, avant de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à une liste longue comme le bras qui répertoriait les services où officiaient les médecins et les internes. _

_- Granger... Mmh, pédiatrie, neuvième étage, sur votre droite._

_Sirius la remercia d'un sourire et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur afin de se rendre à l'étage où elle se trouvait. Au fil des mois, Hermione avait développé un amour certain pour la pédiatrie, et elle envisageait même de se spécialiser dans ce domaine lors de sa prochaine année d'études. Suivre la grossesse de Tonks avait d'ailleurs était un élément déclencheur dans sa prise de décision. Tonks et Remus avaient quitté le pays un mois plus tôt, et ils se retrouvaient donc de plus en plus seuls, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Sirius. Cela faisait déjà neuf mois qu'ils vivaient une relation hors-du-commun, basée sur la sincérité et l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé, mais Sirius envisageait sérieusement d'officialiser leur relation une fois que son filleul serait revenu de son entraînement d'Auror. Leur voyage à New-York serait l'occasion d'en parler, se dit-il en prenant sur la droite une fois arrivé au neuvième étage de l'hôpital. _

_Il croisa plusieurs infirmières qu'il salua d'un signe de tête, et la chercha pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à tomber sur une porte indiquant « Dr Johnson ». Sirius fronça les sourcils. Même si Hermione lui avait dit qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux, il n'éprouvait toujours pas de sympathie pour ce Garrett qu'il avait croisé six ou sept fois après leur dîner de décembre. Cependant, étant son tuteur, il saurait sûrement où trouver Hermione. Il poussa alors légèrement la porte entrouverte de son cabinet, et rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. _

_Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille, même de dos. Sa chevelure désormais disciplinée cascadaient en boucles souples dans son dos – elle avait pensé à les couper une semaine auparavant, mais il l'en avait dissuadé – et elle portait la robe rouge qu'il lui avait offert à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin. Sa mâchoire se serra lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était dans les bras de Garrett qui la pressait doucement contre son torse. Sirius entendit le léger rire de la jeune femme, celui qui le faisait chavirer à chaque fois, tandis qu'elle levait la tête vers son tuteur. _

_- Je ne pensais pas être aussi heureuse un jour, Garrett, vraiment pas..._

_Il ne pouvait pas voir son expression de là où il était, mais il aurait parié qu'elle souriait. L'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle la serra un peu plus fort contre lui._

_- Il faut que tu lui en parles, Hermione._

_- Je sais... Je pensais le lui avouer ce soir..._

_Comme heurté en plein cœur, Sirius fit deux pas en arrière, et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait laisser tomber le bouquet de fleurs à ses pieds. Une seconde plus tard, il avait transplané. _

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX**

Hermione rentra à son domicile aux alentours de 21 heures. Ron lui avait dit de venir à cette heure-ci, et elle était contente d'être à l'heure pour une fois. Elle ôta ses bottes à talon dans l'entrée avant de sentir une douce odeur de légumes venir lui chatouiller les narines. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ron n'avait pas l'habitude de cuisiner. En ôtant son écharpe, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle vit son mari affairé aux fourneaux, un tablier négligemment posé autour de son cou. La jeune femme s'éclaircit la gorge afin qu'il remarque sa présence, et Ron se tourna rapidement vers elle, prenant par la même occasion son tablier dans le manche d'une casserole qui se trouvait sur le feu. Le contenu de la casserole fut à deux doigts de se retrouver par terre, mais Hermione avait eu le réflexe d'utiliser le sortilège d'Aresto momentum, permettant à Ron de s'emparer de l'ustensile avant l'impact. Il soupira en remettant la casserole sur le feu, avant de se diriger vers Hermione.

- Ginny a appelé tout à l'heure, elle se demande pourquoi elle ne t'a pas vue depuis si longtemps, lui dit-elle en la prenant par la taille.

- Je suis assez débordée en ce moment... Je la rappellera tout à l'heure, répondit-elle avec un sourire, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ron la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Tu la rappelleras demain... Ce soir, il n'y a que toi et moi.

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna dans la salle à manger, où il avait dressé la table illuminée par les quatre bougies qui étaient posées à son centre. Hermione eut un mouvement d'arrêt en voyant une table si joliment décorée, aux antipodes de ce que Ron avait l'habitude de faire. Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux et se laissa mener vers la chaise qu'il tira afin qu'elle puisse s'installer.

Devant elle se trouvait une assiette en porcelaine entourée d'un fin fil d'or, des assiettes qu'elle avait elle-même choisies lorsqu'ils avaient emménagés ensemble deux ans plus tôt, juste avant leur mariage. Ron ne les aimait pas particulièrement, mais il savait qu'elles avaient une importance particulière à ses yeux. Elle serra légèrement sa main dans la sienne, levant la tête vers lui afin de rencontrer son regard.

- C'est magnifique, Ron, vraiment, je... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Il embrassa délicatement sa main.

- Tout pour te faire plaisir... Je reviens.

Il prit les deux assiettes puis la laissa seule, se dirigeant vers la cuisine afin de ramener les plats. Hermione se mit à effleurer du bout des doigts son verre, fait dans le plus pur des cristaux. C'était un des cadeaux de mariage qu'avaient tenus à leur offrir Ginny et Harry, et elle les adorait. Ils reflétaient la lumière sans pareil. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron revint dans la salle à manger et déposa son plat devant elle. Hermione ferma les yeux afin de sentir les arômes qui se dégageaient de son plat.

- Maman m'a un peu aidé, avoua Ron en prenant place devant elle.

Hermione sourit avant de commencer à déguster la soupe de légumes qu'il avait versé dans un petit bol au centre du plat. Autour se trouvait un assortiment de viande et de légumes, et le tout semblait délicieux. Ils dînèrent en parlant de son travail, de la trêve hivernale de Quidditch, des frères de Ron, agrémentant leurs discussions de quelques verres de vin. A aucun moment ils ne parlèrent de leurs problèmes personnels, et Hermione ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose. Elle savait que Ron était une bombe à retardement, et que bien qu'il ne se soit pas encore plaint de sa réticence à son égard, cela ne saurait tarder. Cependant, elle faisait bonne figure, positivement étonnée et ravie par l'attention qu'il avait eu en préparant le dîner. De temps à autre, il posait sa main sur la sienne et la caressait doucement. Hermione se contentait de lui sourire avant de reprendre le cours de leur conversation.

Quand ils eurent fini le plat de résistance, Ron apporta le dessert, qui était composé d'une pâtisserie que la jeune femme aimait particulièrement et qui répondait au nom de _Princesse_. Elle l'avait découvert lorsqu'elle vivait avec Sirius, et c'était devenu son petit pêché mignon avec le temps. Il était composé d'un coeur à la framboise entouré d'une génoise légère, elle-même entourée par une crème à la framboise. Elle aimait tellement cette pâtisserie qu'elle avait été à la carte de leur menu de mariage.

Cependant, elle n'eut que le temps d'avaler quelques bouchées avant que Ron ne se lève et ne dirige vers elle. La pièce n'était toujours éclairée que par des bougies, et une d'entre elles s'étaient éteintes, accentuant l'obscurité de la pièce. Ron lui tendit la main droite, et elle se leva lentement afin de lui faire face. Il lui adressa un léger sourire avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hermione ne répondit pas à son baiser tout de suite. Mais il se fit plus pressant, et elle daigna ouvrir les lèvres afin de le laisser se frayer un passage. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron commençait à gémir contre ses lèvres, se pressant contre elle, les mains autour de son visage. Hermione gardait les yeux fermés, essayant de vider son esprit, de se laisser aller aux douces caresses que lui prodiguait Ron, mais plus le temps passait et plus cela lui était difficile. Elle finit par se détacher légèrement de son mari, qui l'interrogea du regard.

- C'est trop tôt, Ron, je..., murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

Le roux aux yeux bleus se passa une main agacée dans les cheveux, avant de la reprendre par la taille.

- Hermione, je t'en prie...

Il releva la tête de la jeune femme vers lui et entreprit de l'embrasser encore une fois. Elle parvint à tourner la tête vers la droite, échappant à ses baisers, mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant et se mit à dévorer son cou de baisers. Ron savait que c'était là sa seule faiblesse, et Hermione ferma les yeux, baissant la garde pendant quelques secondes. Il en profita pour l'emmener dans leur chambre, ne cessant pas ses baisers. Hermione comprit où elle était quand il la fit basculer sur le lit et que son dos rencontra la froideur des draps. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et elle rencontra le regard empli de désir de Ron. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, comme pour l'empêcher de s'approcher plus près.

- Ron, je ne rigolais pas tout à l'heure... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-elle d'un voix ferme.

Mais son mari ne l'écoutait pas, et se coucha sur elle, caressant sans douceur superflue sa poitrine à travers son pull tout en l'embrassant.

- Cela fait trop longtemps, Hermione, trop longtemps..., murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait descendre ses collants le long de ses jambes. Hermione essaya de se libérer, mais il était trop fort, trop grand. Elle essaya alors de lui faire entendre raison encore une fois.

- Ron, je pense vraiment que tu as trop bu, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

Il prit ses mains qu'il releva au-dessus de sa tête, la clouant contre le matelas. Son regard rencontra le sien, et elle pouvait sentir la légère odeur d'alcool qui embaumait son haleine.

- Je sais très bien ce que je fais, Hermione... Je t'ai laissé du temps, mais je me rends compte que tu ne changeras pas d'avis de toi-même, alors laisse-moi essayer de te faire changer d'avis..., finit-il en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il prit rapidement sa baguette qui traînait sur le lit et l'utilisa afin de se déshabiller, et une fraction de secondes plus tard, il la pénétrait sans ambages. Hermione ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui ce passait. Ron avait été charmant pendant tout le dîner, et voilà qu'il se mouvait entre ses cuisses, sans aucune considération pour ses envies propres. Elle tourna sa tête vers la droite afin de ne plus avoir à subir ses baisers, et resta stoïque pendant toute la durée de leur rapport. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron se vida en elle dans un râle, et retomba sur elle quelques secondes plus tard. Hermione ne cherchait plus à bouger, résignée par la situation. Elle sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue, et Ron finit par se retirer, basculant sur le côté.

- Hermione..., chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

La jeun femme ne se retourna pas, gardant le regard fixé sur le mur qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes, laissant Ron caresser doucement son bras, et elle finit par entendre l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés ronfler doucement. Alors, elle laissa ses larmes couler librement pendant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Puis, mue par une force qui lui était inconnue, elle se leva sans bruit et se dirigea vers le couloir de la porte d'entrée. Elle enfila des bottes, remarquant alors qu'elle avait les jambes nues, passa un manteau autour de ses épaules et ouvrir la porte sans faire de bruit. Arrivée dehors, elle ferma rapidement les yeux et essuya ses larmes.

- _Square Grimmauld_, murmura-t-elle, avant de disparaître dans un "pop".

* * *

Eh bien dis donc, cela fait longtemps ! Déjà un peu plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas mis à jour_ A nos souvenirs perdus_. Il faut dire que j'étais assez prise par l'écriture de _l'Assistante _(oui, pour celles et ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'écris une autre histoire en parallèle), entre autres choses. Mais je n'oublie pas cette histoire que j'aime particulièrement ! J'espère que la tournure un peu sombre que prend les choses ne vous choque pas en tout cas...

Loin de moi l'idée de faire de Ron un homme sans coeur, au contraire. Ici, il ne se rend pas forcément compte de l'importance de son geste - ce qui est pire vous me direz -, et réagit sans réfléchir à ce que cela peut entraîner. Malgré tout, son geste est condamnable, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. :D

Toujours un grand merci à mes fidèles parmi les fidèles, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je compte garder ce rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, en espérant que cela ne vous gêne pas. :)

Plein de bisous !


End file.
